The new kingdom
by Natasha Alhaurin
Summary: "Do I have your word that you won t betray me, that you will do exactly what I order to you and you won t change your mind in the middle of the plan?" I look deeply in her turquoise eyes and I knew I was looking more than that, I was looking her soul, she could be an excellent liar but she could never defeat the god of lies. OC/Loki
1. Silver tongue

It had been a long day. Work wasn´t exactly _fun _anymore. I used to be respected, feared, admired and even hated by some. But now, I was probably the laughingstock of Washington. One year ago I was a famous journalist, writing about politics, democracy, human rights, modern problems…but now I could do nothing but write statements of the New King, saying how everything was perfect and shit. I´d rather die, but my little Hayley needed me, staying alive was the best thing for my daughter.

"Hayley, honey I´m home" I shouted as soon as I closed the door. There was no answer "Sweetie?"

Nothing. I went upstairs and what I found left me speechless. Her room was a mess, so unlike her. There was stuff everywhere and broken things, but my daughter was nowhere to be seen.

"HAYLE!" I shouted as loud as I could, but there was no reply, she was gone, vanished.

The next thing I know, I was running down the street, not minding of the storm or the danger of my actions. After almost half an hour running, I stopped in the middle of the street, reaching for my knees to catch some air. What could I do? What could I say? When the sound of a helicopter made me look up, an idea struck into my head, the helicopter irradiated a bright white light, so intense I had to squeeze my eyes and cover them with my hand.

"Do not move, hands where I can see them" A male voice called from the helicopter with a speaker. I knelt on the wet floor and raised my palms, waiting for someone to come down. Two men did, and grabbed my arms to make me walk. Neither of them spoke, when we arrived to the helicopter a third guy-the speaker guy- started with the interrogatory.

"Name?"

"Are we heading to Loki´s palace?" I hated to call the white house that way, but I needed to empathize with these gorillas.

"Name" The man in a military suit didn´t pay me attention and that my blood boil

"Oh, you know my name" I smirked at the militar, but he didn´t find this funny at all.

"Name" He said for the third time as slow as he could. I gave up

"Nelly Derflinger"

"Miss Derflinger-" He started

"Please, Nelly"

"Miss Derflingeer" He continued "You were caught wandering in the middle of the street after the nine p.m. curfew, which is considered a crime and conspiracy against king-"

"I can assure you I never-"

"-AND refused to follow the arresting protocol, which is worse" he paused seeing if I dared to interrupt him, I didn´t "Now, as a consequence you will be scored to the palace´s prison where you will wait for your sentence"

The place was horrible. It was built underground and it smelled. More than a prison, it was a dungeon.

"Pst" someone called me, it was the prisoner that was in front of my cell.

"Miss Derflinger, I´m Carl Bryan, you called me a fascist do you remember me?"

"Oh Carl, how could I?" I said to the ex-politician "Many Americans laughed that morning while reading the paper"

He then said something, but I wasn´t listening because I was looking as far as my cell bars let me, searching for a guard, when I saw one, I called him.

"Hey you, I need to speak to Loki" The guy suited in a military uniform turn around and I waved my hand through the bars so he could see who had called his attention.

"_King _Loki doesn´t have your time" Was his answered. He turned around and got out of the dungeon. The prisoner in front of me, Carl, snorted and burst a laugh.

"Seems like you´ve lost the touch miss Derflinger"

_Oh you´re challenging me now huh?_

"Oi! You better bring that _Loki King _here or I´ll...I´ll start singing" And then I started to sing _John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmid, _as loud and deep as I could. When the guard came back to my cell with an SMG I pointed at Carl, as if I was showing him he was the guilty one.

* * *

_**LOKI**_

I took a deep breath enjoying the feeling, enjoying the power. All the guards were formed in two rows, leaving a hall where I was walking. When I was walking by the dungeon I heard a male singing lively the most ridiculous song. That bastard was waiting for his execution and he wasn´t begging or crying but singing! I turned to a guard and said

"You, deal with this" The man bowed his head, charged his weapon and entered to the dungeon. After some seconds I finally heard some begging

"No,no,wait it wans´t me, it was…" shots. I smiled, the silence of a lesson learned, silence of dead.

When the man returned to the formation, I heard another voice, a female voice yelling.

"I´m not gonna stop screaming until I speak to Loki, come on you little coward, you´re kind of old to hide behind mommy don´t you think?" I felt rage filling my body like potion, I wanted to kill the little bitch myself, strangle her with my own hands. The same man that had executed another prisoner seconds ago stepped ahead but I pushed him away with one hand and walked through the dungeon; all the prisoners got away from their bars and avoided eye contact. The place was completely quiet, and when I face the wall of the bottom of the room I feared I had imagined it all, but then I heard a whistle, I turned around and I saw a hand waving at me through the bars. I walked toward her cell and faced her. I raised an eyebrow feeling madness grow inside me, she did exactly the opposite of what I had predicted; she sigh and smiled at me before saying

"Well that was easy, I apologize for the disturbs I caused, but your attention is hard to get. _Your highness"_ she said the last thing with a hint of sarcasm.

I felt confused for a second, she didn´t look afraid, like anyone else would. Her polite and confident smile was real, like she had swollen not her terror, but her anger.

"Maybe you shouldn´t have claimed for it. Where you the one who was singing?" I asked as I swept a look through the corpse of the cell in front of hers.

"Yep. Don´t feel bad for him, with all the bad things he did in live, this was the softest dead in his possibility list"

I made a half smile gesture at her. That silver tongue of hers was an admirable skill, but she would need more than that to get herself out of there.

"But small talk wasn´t why I wanted to speak with you, _my king, _I have a suggestion for you"

"A suggestion?" I snorted

"Yes, there´s a reason I was wandering in the street after the curfew, and it wasn´t because I wanted to defy your authority. I was looking for someone…my daughter"

* * *

_**NELLY**_

It was easy to tell he didn´t care about what I just said to him, I needed to try harder than this

"I would like your help to find her. Please"

He sight, before answering coldly

"No"

Then Loki turned around and started to walk way, with his cape waving behind him, but before her was out of my reach, I grabbed his wrist as hard as I could and started to started to speak right away before he shook it away so he had to listen.

"Look, I just needed to be sure If you would help me or not. But I just need to warn you; I´m going to look for my daughter wit or without your help. And I will not give up. She´s all I have left, and more important _I´m _the only thing she has left, I´m not abandoning her. I will not let her by her own, and if I shall die for my actions, I´ll die in front of her, so when my baby girl grows up she knows I never stopped looking for her, that my life wasn´t more important than her safety. I won´t let her grow up without making her know that I loved her"

When my speech was over I was trembling, in my try to not cry. Why had I lost control like this? This wasn´t going to convince the God of mischief at all, after all the bad things he had done, how could a little child affect him? Or the love of her mother for that matter. But to my surprise the next thing he did was speak something weakly, in a whisper, and he had to say it louder so a guard woul listen

"Get her out of there"

* * *

A.N: I hope you liked it, the next cahpters are going to be more about Loki. But first I need to explain some things about Nelly and her daughter so the story makes sense.


	2. Omega

While I walked behind the waving green cape, everything around me looked fuzzy. I couldn´t believe how easy it had been to convince him. What had I said? What was the word, the statement that changed his mind? Maybe he was abandoned as a baby, or his mother left him, probably his family never loved him. Whatever it was I was sure of one thing; He suffered as a child and with the fact that I was willing to give my life for my daughter I had gain his admiration.

But I couldn´t trust that he wouldn't hurt me, after all the man was insane; if I did anything to hurt his pride he would kill me without hesitation. When we stopped, he turned and faced me. We were in a huge room, probably a guest room.

"Here is where you will spend the night, tomorrow you will return home"

It took me two seconds to completely understand what he had said, and when I replied he was already leaving the room.

"Wait!" He turned with an interrogative look "I thought you were going to help me"

"And I am. I´m ignoring your felonies and giving you the opportunity to return home" I was probably red by now. I walked toward him ignoring our obvious high differences, this wasn´t a really smart move, but I did it anyway.

"No"

"I beg your pardon?" Loki raised an eyebrow with a puppy eyes look, the kind of look any girl would melt with, but not me, it took more than some pretty eyes to convince me that everything was okay.

"I said no. I´m not returning home, no without Hayley"

"Hayley?"

"That´s my daughter´s name. She´s six years old"

"And how you plan to get Hayley back?"

"Well you´re going to help me"

He started to laugh showing his teeth, he had an evil and cold laugh that made me shiver. He inclined his head so it was closer to mine and smiled saying

"Why would I do that huh? What do I get in return?"

I waited a couple of seconds to answer

"Humans worship, their _real _admiration. Once you show them you can help them if you want to, that you can protect them if you wish to, they´ll worship you. That´s how we work, blind us with kindness and we will do anything you want"

He thought about it for a second but he replied

"I don´t need their approval"

"I would think about it if I were you, what would be there for the avengers to avenge if humans were happy like this, if they claimed they are better with you?" I could see him struggling with himself, I had him.

* * *

_**LOKI**_

"The avengers are over!" I hated she had mentioned them, but the avengers weren´t over and we both knew that. I was always the one offering alliances, the one with the plan and the convincing skills. The way she talked made it so difficult to reject her offers; I bet that even if she didn´t have her self-evident beauty she would still be able to make everyone do what she wanted.

"Besides, I don´t know who took her, but I know why" That caught my attention ever more, _damn it._

"I´m listening" I hated her long pre-attack pauses. If anyone else made them I would take the opportunity to attack, but this woman had something that made me want to know what she had to say.

"She is different. She can do things not many humans can do"

"How different?"

For the first time her pause seemed to be because she was really out of words, and was trying to find the correct ones

"She is a mutant"

She spent the next hour explaining me what those mutant-creatures were. I started to wonder if any avenger was a mutant, but as she explained me how it was I discarded that theory. What cough my attention the most was something about _omega-level_

"Is that Hayley girl an omega-level?"

"Yes"

"And what can she do that makes her so valuable?" I started to get an idea of who might have taken her and if I was right, I was in big trouble.

"She can control energy, all sorts of energy" Was her response

"_Damn"_

"Excuse me?" At first I didn´t understand what she meant, but then I noticed I had thought out loud

"I know who has her" She raised an eyebrow curious and with a hopeful look that erased as soon as I spoke again "You can take her for dead"

* * *

A.N/_For those who doesn´t know in Marvel´s comics omega-level mutants are the most powerful ones, almost indestructibles._


	3. The little tesseract

_**NELLY**_

I had lost count in the hours we had been talking; Loki was sat in the border of the bed, beside me.

"So this god you´re talking about took Hayley as a replacement from the tesseract?"

"Exactly, she is a living been so she´s easier to control"

"But she is six! I mean she´s extraordinary intelligent but that doesn´t make her any stronger"

There was a pause of silence in which he kept staring at nothing while he passed his index finger through his lips, thoughtfully. When he finally talked his oblivious look didn´t change but frowned a little.

"Maybe his waiting for her to grow up, he´s convincing her that she wasn´t kidnapped by him but saved, and is now giving her the fake love she needs to slowly change her entirely ideology of what´s right and wrong and act according to his will"

"So that´s what happened to you?"

"What?"

"_The fake love she needs and act according to his will? _That sounded a little personal to me" He looked at me for the first time, his eyes where slightly teary, well now I had an idea of what had happened for him, raised by someone who wasn´t of his own blood but convincing him that he was, and while he grew up he was being part of an education where he was being strategically manipulated. He suddenly peered at me

"What?" I asked slightly scare of how his expression was changing from weakened to suspicious and slightly grim.

"You are a manipulative woman, a silver tongue. You twist facts so that everyone will do what you want them…"

"I will have to correct you here, yes I´m an excellent speaker and yes I tend to make things my own way but, _twist the facts_ you just got personal again" I grinned

"Stop it! Why are you mocking me?"

"Well am… I´m a journalist and you are sort of a politician, mocking you is my job"

"Mocking of your leaders should be punished severely"

"Yeah about that we have a little thing here on Earth called liberty of expression at least here in the USA , as long as I don´t touch anyone, my words can´t send me to jail" I add with a wink. Then I remembered why we were there, I sight suddenly depressed "But honestly, I just want my daughter back"

* * *

_**LOKI**_

Could I trust her? No, I trusted no one. Time had showed me that people are nothing but traitors and this woman specifically could not be relied on. But she was desperate to get her daughter back, and to be honest I was starting to get desperate about what could happen to me. Fine then, there wasn´t another way out.

"Do I have your word that you won´t betray me, that you will do exactly what I order to you and you won´t change your mind in the middle of the plan?" I look deeply in her turquoise eyes and I knew I was looking more than that, I was looking her soul, she could be an excellent liar but she could never defeat the god of lies.

"Yes, I swear" She whispered, she was telling the truth, I could tell that. She also feared the consequences of her actions; it was time that she felt a little trepidation.

This was the difficult part; I bit the inside of my cheek as I ordered the word before I said them

"How far can you take your manipulative skills?"

"Well this wasn´t the first time I saved myself from dead" She answered proudly, I could see how she was trying to figure out the plan before I said it, as the competitive woman she was.

"Good. Because when this is over you will need to get something for me"

"What?"

"The tesseract"

"But you already...Oh"

I pressed my lips, she had understood the plan.

"We will need the help from the avengers to defeat _him_. I will give them the tesseract to prove my "redemption" and they will help me, moved by Thor who will be fooled by his love toward his little brother. I will disappear from some months when everything is over and you will get the tesseract back for me, but you won´t give it to me right away, not until I erase those avengers of the map, then my reign in Earth will return stronger than ever and you will return the tesseract then, understood?"

"So, you want me to support you to fool the avengers, fill the humanity with hope and the destroy it, help you kill all the avengers, and I suppose that include those lunatic aliens from New Mexico, the ones that helped Thor- oh wait that will also include Dr. Eric Selvig, Miss Virginia Pepper Pots and god knows who that will also be related to the avengers helping them in their plans"

"Yes"

"No way"

"I thought you wanted your little tesseract back"

"Yes but not like this you pig! I won´t slaughter and cheat and steal and completely ignore my humanity just to get your road clean from enemies"

I smiled, her daughter was her debility and I was now the one with the power.

"Nelly, you're not doing this for me" I said with a fake surprise in an innocence tone "You´re doing it for your daughter. I thought she was worth it"

The expression in her face was enough to know I was wining this.

"And what will happen to us huh?"

"You and the little tesseract can live your lives happily together. We won't speak again and we won´t see each other again and you´ll make sure to keep the girls mouth shut"

"Fin, under one condition; I don´t want to kill the avengers. I can publish something in the secret journal I created with a couple of friends about how you helped me and convince some colleagues to do the same thing. We can change the world´s perspective, I think that way the Avengers will be convinced to never strike again"

"Secret journal?" Of all her babbling this was the only thing that interested me.

"Yeah, it´s call _The Avenged" _She suddenly started to laugh "You should see your face"

"Now you listen to me. I´ll do things my way and if you don´t cooperate I´ll kill the little tesseract understood?"

She nodded vividly and I let her go. She took some deep breathes before talking again

"Just the seven of them okay?" She looked at me teary and for some reason I said

"Fine"


	4. Objectivity

_****_**  
**_A.N:Okay this will all be about Nelly, hope you enjoy and review _

_**NELLY**_

"You know what I want right now?" I told Loki suddenly, realizing how has it been since I was home, it was probably the sun rise by now. He hawked awkwardly.

"What?"

I looked at him before I answered what the hell was he thinking? I could notice how he moved away from me a few inches.

"A _shower"_ I said as if I was talking to a little kid "I mean there must be a bathroom with a shower somewhere" I stood up as I opened one door; a closet, without cloths how efficient. I opened another door

"Aha!" I said as I found the bathroom.

"Oh" he said. He hawked again as he stood up and walked toward the door mumbling something about _clothes._ I walked behind him and stood in the middle of the room, he was talking to a guard, a woman

"You! I need you to get her some clothes"

"Yes sir. What kind of clothes?" I could see she did it to make him feel awkward, probably he was still flushed.

"Woman´s" was his answer. I extended my neck so she would be able to see me and shouted

"And a couple of high heels to" I was sick to have to look up to look his in the eyes.

When I was finished I shut the shower but I didn´t move. I forgot to bring a towel with me, and now I was looking around the bathroom searching for one. I found some towels bended in a shelf about thirty inches above the toilet.

"Who does this?" I asked myself horrified, someone who´s afraid to have their towel still by a hobbit maybe. My 5, 3 feet tall high wasn´t an advantage at all, I stood on the toilet and grab one towel before I slip and fell in the floor and hit my head with the toilet.

"Shit!" I shouted rubbing my head. I covered with the towel and took a look at the mirror, I had a bruise in my temple and some blood. I cleaned it up and got out of the room with a big headache.

As soon as I got out of the bathroom I kept staring stupefied at my bed, there were lots of shopping bags in it, they covered the entire bed. I knew the mall weren´t working how they used to, so how the hell did Loki get all this?

After I was dressed and my new wardrobe was in the closet- they all still in their bags, I didn´t have neither the time nor the mode to get them out- I sat on my bed and wondered where Loki was. I opened the door of the room and saw that there was only one guard, the woman, I wonder if it was some sort of test or he actually relied in me, no I was just like him in so many things he knew I couldn´t be trusted, this was definitely a test.

"Oh, I see you chose Channel" The woman said. I nodded while I said

"Yeah, hey you didn´t have to get all of that"

"I know" she said while she lifted one eyebrow "I got just a couple of outfits at first, but King Loki said it wouldn´t suffice"

"Wow" I whispered. _What are you playing now Loki?_

"King Loki said you should get ready for breakfast and go to the dining room"

_Dining room? We were eating with formality after the tons of gifted clothes?_

"Sure, can you escort me?" She nodded and started to walk

When I entered to the State Dining room I felt a stitch of pain in my chest, it wasn´t the first time I visited the place, but I wanted to give that impression. This place wasn´t made to be habituated by a king; we had overcome that faze so many years ago, this place was a sanctuary to the democracy, knowing that Loki habituated it now as a king, naming the place a palace and adding his British-like accent made the whole scene look like a bad joke.

The second thing I noticed was the table, Loki was sat in the middle of it enjoying a turkey –I wanted to think it was a turkey- and I noticed how this _breakfast _was actually a banquet, to say the least.

I sat in front of him. There was an empty silver dish for me. But I didn´t serve myself anything.

"Aren´t you hungry?" Loki asked while he cut a turkey leg neatly.

"No" I lied, I was actually starving, but once while I was in a formal dinner three years ago, someone had rubbed potion in my dish to kill me, the potion wasn´t strong enough so it didn´t kill me, but it left me a horrible experience in the hospital and a permanent trauma.

Loki seemed to notice my intention of not eating anything; he rolled his eyes and stopped cutting his turkey´s leg. He grabbed my dish and replaced it with his. He grabbed another piece of turkey and started to cut again and then eat the piece of turkey. I grabbed a piece of meat and started t eat, now convince that this wasn´t an attempt of murder.

When we were finished –I had to wait for Loki stop eating like half an hour, while I wonder how he could eat so much- I took a sip of wine and told him

"I know what you´re doing"

"Excuse me?"

"Giving me all those clothes, my own gigantic room and a feast as a breakfast and by the way the only reason I ate meat at this hour was because I didn´t have dinner. You are giving me the treatment of a queen, as if you were seeing how much I enjoy the attention"

He smirked at me

"You are smart"

"I know that. But to be honest; no, I don´t rather this treatment, I just want to find my daughter and nothing you do will make me loose the objectivity"


	5. Onset

_****A.N/ok, this is going to be long but I just couldn´t stop writing, hope you enjoy and review_

_**LOKI**_

I kept moving my fork in circles while I hold it in front of me, admiring the piece of bread in it. Today we were having a Midgardian-like breakfast because I was sick of hearing Nelly complaining after two days eating fish for breakfast. These waffle things were nice but they tasted kind of raw.

"So" Nelly began as she stepped in the dining room "What sort of monstrosity are we eating this morning; Deer? Cow? Platypus?"

I bowed an eyebrow while I chewed my food; by the time I swallowed she was already sat and admiring the change in our menu

"Decent breakfast, excellent Loki" She congratulated me as if I was a little kid, this woman really missed her daughter I wonder if she used humiliation as a method of education I hope she didn´t for her sake.

"Now that you are in the mood, let´s review a little, shall we?" I commanded and she just nodded childishly while she chewed her waffles "If we were in a banquet in Asgard where would everyone be situated?"

She swallowed and asked

"Normal day or especial occasion?"

"Normally, in an event the guests always vary in places remember"

She nodded and continued

"Well you are in the correct spot, I in the other side am occupying the spot of Thor" She sipped of her orange juice while I nodded "In your right is Hogun, at your left is Volstag. At my right- well, Thor´s right- Is Lady Sif, and in my left is Fandral. Odin allfather is at the right end of the table while Frigga AKA; mother, is at the other end"

_AKA mother, nice touch Nelly_

"That´s correct" She raised her arms in a victory gesture; this woman was the combination of a childish attitude slightly ironic with a mental maturity and a perspective worthy of admiration.

I continued questioning her about Asgard, who was everyone and where was everything in the castle. The plan was perfectly made and tomorrow morning everything would start.

"Now what?" She asked when she finished eating

"Nothing, everything is planned and you already know everything you to know. I believe you can take the rest of the day as your day off"

"O my, _you _gave me a liberty? Who are you and what have you done with Loki Odinson?" She asked mockingly

"Laufeyson" I correct in a whisper, thinking she wouldn´t be able to understand me

"I´m sorry, _Laufeyson?" _She asked interested, I was shocked of her hearing abilities

"How could you hear me?"

"I didn´t, I read your lips"

"Oh, so you read lips as well" perfect just what I needed, another skill she could use to annoy me

"Of course, I´m a combo" She winked "Now who is this Laufey, besides your real father"

I bit my lip, I hated how quickly she pieced things together, I needed to tell her and have her complete confidence to make her do what I wanted

"He _was _the king of Jotunheim, the realm of the frost giants; Big, cold, disgusting creatures who…"

"Easy there boy, cause if I´m getting this right being son of a frost giant makes you a frost giant, you can´t call yourself cold and disgusting, unless of course you suffer of a low self-esteem and that my friend, is a dangerous thing to admit to me" It took all my willpower to not pounce to her and strangle her right here right now. I sight

"I still hate them" I whispered while I moved my fork in circles in my plate

"I know I hate my mother as well" My eyes snapped at her, but before I could ask her something she continued "How did he die?"

"I killed him" I answered bitterly.

"I see" She said thoughtfully.

* * *

_**NELLY**_

I was lying in the grass with my hands under my neck. I loved watching the sky, Hayley and I always watched the sky together, we used to lie down in the afternoon around six pm and wait for the stars to show up. She had to go to bed early but while she was in vacations we would spend the whole night watching and chatting, some nights we slept there. I saw a cloud wake made by an airplane and it remind me when... _wait a minute_

Loki shut down all the airports, so how could it be possible that there was an airplane mark on the sky… unless it wasn´t a plane. I sat down as fast as I could

_Shit_

"Loki…LOKI!"I shouted as I ran back to the white house, he was probably in the same room where we had been making maps and planning the whole thing, in was in the room in front of the guest room where I slept. When I arrived to the hallway it surprised me that the guard wasn´t there. I shrugged and entered to my room to get my jacket, something told me we would have to leave and I would need it. But when I stepped in I saw the guard, the woman inside my room, what was she doing there?

"Miss Derflinger! I´m so sorry, Loki told me to get something from your room"

"Oh, that's okay. It´s just that I have such a terrible headache, can you get me an Advil from that drawer?" There was a drawer behind the bed, probably to make it impossible to hide behind it.

While the woman was lying down to open the drawer I walked toward her silently and then I grabbed her by the hair, lifted her head a little and then stroke it against the floor. It was so quickly and so hard she didn´t have time to react and she lost conscience. I grabbed her colt m16.

I figured it all out when I saw her in my room, she was searching for something and she had said _Loki _not _king Loki_. Besides her eyes were of the brightest blue I´ve ever seen that contrasted with her dark skin, Loki had revealed to me that he had hypnotized most of the guards including her, that´s why she had her eyes completely black.

* * *

_**LOKI**_

I laughed at the guards who were pointing at me with their weapons, they were so naive if they thought that the three of them could defeat me, I waved my scepter at them, but before the move was over one of them made a light came out of his wrist and it hit me right in the chest and I shoot out until my back hit the wall.

I knew this sensation… stark, this was one of stark´s weapons, when I could open my eyes again I heard a couple of pings, the one that stark´s weird suit made before an attack, this men were armed with stark´s weapons! I thought for a second there was nothing I could do, and so did they I could see it in their smiles, but right before the characteristic dim of light came from their wrists I heard some gun shots and the guards fell in the ground bleeding and lifeless.

I stood up and I so Nelly holding a weapon. I was about to warn her there was someone behind her but the simple act of wide my eyes did. She turned around and placed the weapon behind the man´s neck, holding the other end with her free hand, she had imprisoned the man´s neck with her arms, and then pulled the gun toward her making the head of her victim advance as well she then lifted a knee and made the head stroke against it. Then it was over and the man was on the floor.

* * *

_**NELLY**_

It felt so good hitting those people although I knew it wasn´t normal to feel that way I turned around feeling so proud of myself but I found Loki little more than an inch away from me.

"You didn´t tell me you knew how to fight"

"I said I could defend myself" I answered smartly

"You never made it clear though" He reprimanded me; I rolled my eyes and took two of the awesome weapons the dead guards had on their wrists and placed them on mine.

"Do you know how to use that?"

"I´ll figure it out" I said while I took a look at them "So what do we do now?"

He smirked at me and put a hand on my shoulder

"We follow the plan"


	6. reunion

_**NELLY**_

"How could we trust them? I mean, think about it Thor, he has already proved to us what he´s capable of" Natasha was saying

"I know but, he actually gave us the tesseract" Thor answered

"He´s not your baby brother anymore, Thor"

Although they were whispering I could read their lips perfectly. We were in a jet, Loki and I with handcuffs and sat one in front of the other while Natasha and Thor were at the back, away from us as possible also they were speaking as low and soft as they could. The plane was been driven by Barton and Steve, AKA Captain America was the co-pilot.

"I think he´s worry about her" Thor said referring to me

"You know that´s not possible"

"I don´t know, she looks good intended and she´s really beautiful"

"I know but…" I looked away so they wouldn´t see me and suspect something. When my eyes met Loki I saw him moving his lips at me;_ can you read them?_

I nodded with an imperceptible move and also imperceptibly, he smirked.

"Hey I´m sorry to interrupt what looks like a really interesting chat but How the hell are we arriving to Asgard in this thing?" I asked the two avengers who looked at me shocked

"How do you know where are we going" Thor asked suspiciously

"Well I can´t imagine another place where you could possibly hide" I answered innocently.

"Oh" He said changing his tone for a nicer one "Well were going to New Mexico, to the spot I landed the first time I came to Earth and there we are using magic to transport ourselves"

"Yay, only three states left" I said with fake excitement "I hope this thing flies fast"

"I wouldn´t be so excited to arrive if I were you" Natasha answered

"You don´t get sarcasm do you?"

"I did" Captain America interrupted proud of himself. I smiled

"And you don´t get the gravity of this _do you?_" Natasha stroke

"Ah, no, not really" I answered mockingly

"Who are you anyway" Barton asked without moving his head

"Nelly Reagan Derflinger at your service"

"Nelly Reagan? N.R, you are N.R Derflinger !"

"The one and only" I answered pompously

"You are famous?" Loki asked surprised

"Just the toughest, smartest, prettiest and youngest journalist in the USA, well I _was _the youngest when I started" I replied

"You must had been, you look extremely young to have been writing in the New York Times for fourteen years"

"Yeah, I started when I was fifteen, my father was the executive director of the Gray Lady and under a pseudonym I could start writing"

"So Derflinger isn´t your real last name" She pointed out

"No it was Holmes, but I changed it later to Deflinger legally for security"

"What could possibly be dangerous for a writer?" Loki asked

"Oh nothing, I mean unless ten attempts of murder count for something. So do you like my articles Agent Romanov" I asked avoiding the prior topic

"I read them once in a while"

"Once in a while?" Barton snapped "You love those articles"

"Yeah Natasha, you can´t wait to read the paper every morning" Rodgers continued

I smiled with satisfaction I looked at Loki who was doing the same thing, Natasha looked awkward and decided to look at her nails.

* * *

_**LOKI**_

When we arrive to the spot where we would teletransport Thor took the tesseract inside a crystal cylinder, Barton grabbed his hand and Natasha grabbed Barton´s

"We need to make a chain" Natasha ordered, she had taken off our handcuffs. Nelly grabbed her wrist and the hold my hand. Five seconds after that we were in Asgard. Heimdall was waiting for us.

"I need to put these back" Barton said to us waving the handcuffs.

"Ah, no thank you, I´ll pas" Nelly said

"Whatever, Loki is the one that needs it anyway" He said while he made my arms move backward to put the handcuffs in my wrists. It was amazing how Nelly was already manipulating everyone without them noticing it, if she kept acting like this, the plan was going the result incredibly easy.

"You know I can easily break this right?" I asked Barton

"You know what will happen to you if you try right" He contra attacked, I smirked at his naivety.

"I´m glad you came back safety" Heimdall said, obviously directing to the avengers

"Yeah it wasn´t that bad, I can´t say the same thing about Earth though" Rodgers answered

"We could see that" Agent Fury –who was standing beside Heimdall- answered

"Who are you, and what you mean with _you could see that" _Nelly asked making a perfect impression of Fury´s voice. She knew perfectly who the both of them where, the fact that she could act like she didn´t at all satisfied me.

"I´m Heimdall gatekeeper of Asgard, as for him, he is Nick Fury" Heidall answered "We could see you while the avengers were in Midgard"

"_Midgard, _You mean Earth? And you were watching us, you can do that?"Nelly asked with fake shock

"I can look at anyone, whenever I want"

"Oh, so you're God!" She said excited

"No, he is not God" Fury snapped at her "I need to have a word with you Miss Derflinger"

"How do you know my name?" This was probably a real surprised expression.

"I´ll tell you on the way, Heimdall can you give us some privacy?"

"Of course"

They escorted me to Odin while Nelly and Fury stayed behind talking. It took us a lot to arrive to Odin´s throne because they decided to walk instead of using horses so I couldn´t try anything. Beside Allfather were Frigga and two guards. Down the stairs were two rows in the right one were the warriors three and in the left one Stark, Bruce Banner and Sif.

"What´s going on?" Sif asked in the moment she saw me "It couldn´t have been this easy"

Thor showed them the tesseract

"He has surrender" Thor told Allfather after making the Asgardian bow.

"I offered a truce" I corrected angry of how he always managed to look like the hero.

"So what are the handcuffs for?" Stark pointed out

"I was asking the same thing myself" I said looking at Thor

"Okay I got this" Barton said while he took them off.

There was a long pause and the Odin said

"My son have you really gave up?" Odin asked me

"I ´m not your son and indeed I did. There are bigger forces wanting to strike the universe

"How can they do that without a tesseract?" Sif asked

"They got a replacement"

"What did they replace it with?" Odin asked, I was about to answered but before I talked someone shouted from the door

"My daughter" Nelly was walking toward us, how did she get here so fast?

"They let me used the horses" She said in a show-off tone

"NO!" I turned to see stark who had yelled, everyone was looking at him as well

"Something wrong?" Banner asked

"No, it can´t be…you!" He was looking at Nelly

"Hello Tony" She said with a mocking smile. What? She knew him? She never mentioned that, damn it.

"Don´t trust her" Stark said pointing at her "She´s a liar, lie is what she does best"

"A liar? I´m sorry but when were my articles lies? And as I recall _you _were the once that cheated on _me" _She corrected him

"You know each other?" I asked

"Yeah, we dated eight years ago but then he…"

"I didn´t cheat on you!" He said "Not exactly"

She snorted

"Ashole"


	7. Vindictive

_AN/ ok first of all thank you so much for your reviews! I´m glad you´re enjoying it. I hope you enjoy the following chapter as well_

_**NELLY**_

"How can your daughter be a replacement for the tesseract?" Odin asked me interested

"She is a mutant, so…"

"Your daughter is a monster?" Fandral asked shock

"No, a mutant is how we call people with especial abilities like her, she can control energy and has unlimited power" I explained

"Just like the tesseract" Odin concluded

"Exactly"

"And how old is this human tesseract?" Tony asked

"Okay first of all; her name is Hayley _hay-ley_ _not little tesseract _or human tesseract, Hayley" I snapped "And she´s six"

"And this god that took her thinks that he will be able to conquer the universe with a six year old?" Volstag questioned

"That´s the point, we believe that he is training her for the future and that´s why the sooner we strike, the better" I said.

"And you expect us to believe that Loki gave up everything he had gained for you and your daughter" Sif asked with a pitch of irony

"You don´t get it. If this god actually managed to control my daughter there´s nothing that could stop him" I said

"You´re talking about your daughter like she´s this sort of extremely dangerous weapon, if this was the case; how could you have a normal life? How did no one notice her differences at school?" Steve Rodgers asked

"She was educated at home until she was four then she started the elementary school but because of her I.Q she´s now in sixth grade. Could she be dangerous? Yes but she isn´t"

"Not yet" Tony pointed out

"What is an I.Q?" Fandral ask

"Is the way we measure intelligence in Earth; **intelligence quotient **if your IQ is between 90 and 110 you have the normal human intelligence, above 150 you are consider a genius" I explained

"And what is your daughter´s IQ?" Natasha asked interested

"189" I answered trying to hide my awe

"Ah, Just to be sure who´s the father?" Fury asked, I looked at him offended because I knew exactly what he was thinking

"Not Stark is that´s what you´re asking" I snapped

"Yeah, she would be smarter" Tony stroke.

"Kiss-my-ass" Tony had this incredible gift of making me angry. No one in the world could make me lose control or the patient except for him and I hated him for that.

"Okay, as interesting as this looks I think we have more important things to work in don´t you?" Banner said with a pacific tone. I sight and nodded

_**LOKI**_

I was with Nelly in a balcony, the avengers, the Asgardian warriors, and the both of us had been talking about what our next move was going to be for about three hours. Nelly and I split from the group in the first opportunity but would come back with them for the dinner banquet.

"You can´t lose control like that" I started

"I know but…" She begun but I interrupted her

"I don´t care if you feel an attraction to him or something you can´t let your feelings get in the way"

"I don´t have an attraction to him!"

I raised an eyebrow, incredulous.

"Honestly I don´t" She continued "I thought I did, that´s why we dated eight years ago but I don´t. Anyway he has this _power_ to get in my nerves, make me angry. I admire his work but I think he´s totally messed up. I just dislike him"

"Many people would confuse that with attraction"

"I know I already told you that theory has been discarded. Do you know what it´s like to know someone that can totally control you against your will that has this power to say the right things and make his way to your mind and dominate you?" She asked desperately

"No" I lied "it must be maddening"

"It is. How can that possibly mean attraction?" She said lying against the balcony wall; I took what she had said as a rhetorical question

"You didn´t tell you know him"

"I didn´t find it necessary" She said imitating my tone

"Well It is, there are many things you were hiding from me, you didn´t tell me how dangerous Hayley can be…"

"I thought you had figured that out"

"…Or the NRDerflinger thing. You didn´t tell you could fight that well and I´m beginning to wonder what else you haven´t tell me"

"Just that, I swear" She promised

"Your mother" I recall

"What about her?"

"You said something about you hating her"

"Yeah, she abandoned me and my father when I was seven. I spent the rest of my life looking for her and when I found her after nine years the bitch told me she didn´t want to know anything about me, that I was not daughter of her and I was nothing but an accident" She started to hyperventilate "That day I swore to myself that if I had a daughter I would never do that to her, that I would be the mom I never had"

There was an awkward silence where I could see her trying really hard not to cry, and then I said

"Where is she now?"

"Underground, where she ought to be"

I looked at her and for the first time I realized that underneath that ironic, fair and smart woman was a vindictive and sadist being. This was something I could use for my advantage although there was only one thing that could trigger such power in her and was out my reach, at least for now; her daughter.


	8. flipped

_**LOKI**_

Everyone had switched places in the banquet, Frigga was where Odin used to be and Odin where Frigga, for example. They probably had warned that I would make Nelly memorize everything I knew about Asgard, I wondered what else they had changed.

"Volstag I can´t believe you ate the whole animal" Sif Complained after the banquet

"What? I was hungry" He excused himself

She snorted and then Nelly spoke

"Hey, I have an idea"

"Save it" Fandral interrupted her while he stood up, as he walked toward the entrance he shouted "I had enough chat for one day, I personally prefer the action"

"You sure now how to speak Fandral" Volstag supported him as he stood up following his fellow

"But…"Nelly started

"They´re right Nelly" Thor interrupted "We should rest from this a little"

Everyone started to stand up as well except for Nelly, Banner, Stark and me. We were watching Nelly having a struggle with herself

"You know, in Earth there was an excellent restaurant I bet you would have like it, Volstag" Barton said. Sif, Natasha and Hogun had already left but some were standing by the door chatting

"OH, seriously!" Nelly snapped furious at how they were small chatting when she was losing her nerves about her daughter. She stood up and walked toward them

"Come on guys" Started Banner, he was sat between Stark and I, and as he reproach their attitude to the men in the door, he stood up but both stark and I put a hand on each of his shoulders and forced him to sat down

"Just wait Bruce, I want to see this" Stark said without looking to him, staring excited at Nelly.

I chuckled because I knew he was thinking exactly the same thing I was

"I think we have more important…" Nelly started when she was near the group of men –all of them considerably taller and bigger than her- but she was cut in the middle of the phrase

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Fandral disparaged her waving his hand up and down at her.

"Uh, bad mistake" Stark whispered

"I can´t believe…!" Nelly tried again but now Barton was the one that shut her up. He put a hand on her shoulder as he said

"Look honey, maybe you should try to…" But he was shut up as well. Nelly grabbed his hand and with a difficult and quickly move, made him rotate by the air and land in his back with a rap, loud noise.

And just like that she had everyone´s attention

"What was that?" Barton shouted from the floor. He hadn't suffered any damage but the scare he suffered made him to delay in standing up.

"_That_ was Miss Derflinger and her black belt in diverse martial arts talking" Fury answered smiling "Good job Derflinger, he sure needed one of this"

"Yeah, him and the rest of this scumbags" She said looking at the rest of the group

"I would like to see you try" Fandral mocked

"Wanna bet Goldilocks?" She threatened, Volstag laughed

"I think I like her" The red hair man said

"Of course you do, I´m adorable" She said while she flipped her chocolate-like hair with her hand

"I would like to differ in that" Barton said

"If you treated me with the respect I disserve I could be a really nice person" Nelly told him

"HA!" Stark stroke

"I wouldn´t do that if I were you" I warned him

"I know. She had broke my nose twice, one was during the brake up"

"I would have liked to see that" Barton said

"We all would" Banner contributed

"Don´t worry it wasn´t that bad" Then he leaned forward so I could see his face "I´m warning you dude, she´s a little overly attached, but you know what they said about crazy woman" Then he winked at me

I was about to tell him, I didn´t know what he was talking about but then a knife landed between Stark and I, therefore in front of Banner. _She took a knife with her?_ I thought

"Okay guys, let´s cool things a little; I think Nelly was right from the beginning, we can´t afford to lose objectivity, things are pretty screw up and if you continue like this the other guy is going to protest" Banner said pacifically

"And you don´t want that right Loki?" Stark asked with mischief

* * *

_**NELLY**_

"You wanted to see me?" I asked Loki as I entered to his room. It was about midnight and having to wake up to see him irritated me a little

"What´s wrong with your hair?" He asked frowning, he was in his bed, with one knee folded, reading a book and as soon as I walked in he put it down.

"Oh you know I was just having an argument with my hair" Loki made an expression as if saying; _I see _ so I went for the truth "I was sleeping you asshole!"

I looked around the place; it was gigantic to say the least. There was a chimney giving warm to the room and some fire lanterns giving light. A huge bookseller that covered a whole wall and a lot of weird golden-like objects, I looked at the roof, and it was decorated with paintings and mini sculptures and from the center hanged a golden lantern with fire. I turned around and saw that the door from the inside was actually a mirror

"Damn" I whispered

"Something wrong?"

"Loki this is way cooler that you described it" I said as I peered at two golden balls that were suspended in the air making circles around each other

"Ah, careful with that" He prevented me when I approached my finger to touched them, so I turned around "You only say that because you haven´t seen Thor´s chamber"

"And I don´t have to" I giggled amazed, looking around as I sat in the edge of Loki´s bed "I don´t want to, I think I could be here for the eternity, I mean this roof is better structured than the Versailles' one, the bookseller is made with an exceptionally weird wood and the details it has are unbelievable. There is more history here than in a complete museum"

"You can´t be serious" Loki said incredulous "You are over reacting"

"I swear to you I´m not. I´m thinking of so many geniuses and adventurers who would never imagine a place like this" I said hypnotized by the ambient.

"And now you´re being silver tongue" He added

"You seriously don´t believe me?" I asked amazed, he nodded with an eyebrow raised "fool, you should believe in yourself a little more"

"I do believe in myself!" He snapped

"No you don´t. If you did you wouldn´t have to try to conquer the Earth to prove to your father that you can also be a king, if you did you wouldn´t have try to use an army to prove to Thor that you can also be worshiped, or making those people kneel before you to show them how powerful you are, or taking over the stark tower as if to prove that you will be more recognize than him, and specially you wouldn´t have to kill the avengers to prove to me that you can still be mean after rescuing a little girl"

He approached to me with a threatening look

"I´m not proving anything, the only reason I´m helping you with this is because I can´t lose Midgard and you´re saying this because you don´t want me to kill your friends and you don´t want me to continue ruling Midgard" He said calculatedly

"I´m saying you don´t have to"

"What?"

"You don´t have to be like Thor, having your own realm"

He approached his face to mine even more

"I knew it. You're trying to save them"

"No, I´m trying to make you see that you are better than them"

"Them?"

"Your father, your brother, every single one of them who thought you that you are not better than Thor and not worthy of appreciation; you with your crave for power and destruction is nothing but the wishes crop by a heartbroken child, but there is more than just you´re family, the biological one and the adoptive one, more than a crown, more than Asgard"

He approached a little more

"Is that what you think?"

"I think that you don´t have to pay them with the same coin" The space between us was practically null "I've seen so many people failing in the try, vindictive people always end badly"

"You say it as if you care about my destiny"

"Probably I do" the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. Then our lips met, I don´t know who was the one that took the step, probably we both did at the same time.

There was a part of me telling me this was wrong, but once we started this there was no turning back, we continued kissing and touching until he was lying on the bed and I was on top of him.

"What was what you call me for?" I remembered

"I´ll tell you afterwards"

"After what?"

He turned and made me turn with him so he would now be on the top

"This" he said snapping his finger, and all the lights except for the chimney turned off.


	9. checkmate

_****AN: ok this chapter is going to be short, because it has only a few dialogs, it is a little bridge to get to the climax of the story. Sorry for the delay, it was a little difficult to write and I was constantly correcting it. I hope you enjoy and review._

_**NELLY**_

I woke up suddenly, for the lack of air. I open my eyes, but I couldn´t neither inhale nor exhale, my breath was trapped thanks to something that was covering my mouth and nose. Then after some seconds they were free again and I could breathe. I took a deep breath noisily and move my head to the right, but as soon as I did I ran with a face extremely close to mine. I shouted before I could recognize it was Loki´s. I cover my face with my hands as he chuckled with mischief

"What´s wrong with you! Do you wake up like this to every woman you sleep with?" I asked without taking my hands off my face

"Um, pretty much, yes" He was knelt in the floor next to me, and had covered my mouth with his hand to wake me up.

I looked at him, mad and then sat.

"I guess you never sleep with the same woman twice" I said while I dressed up

"No, and I don´t get, they all said I´m really good at this"

I looked at him smiling. But then I remembered I had to arrive to my room before everyone noticed I had been with Loki.

"Well, see ya" I said and leave. While I was walking I couldn't stop going round and round on the same thing; he had treated me like I was just someone else in his list, but then I asked myself pissed of why I wanted to be different, it was a one night thing and we both knew that. There was definitely an attraction from both sides, but this wasn´t going to work, right?

I arrived to my room and sat in the edge of the bed, I was confused. Loki was focused in something else; all he had done so far was to accomplish his delirious desire of making of Earth his realm again. But then I recalled the day he tested me with the _queen-like treatment, _what he had done it for? He was definitely planning something, and I was going to figure it out, but during the mid time what should I do with _us? _ He had made a good move. The only thing I had clear was; I was never, ever leaving near my daughter, it wasn´t difficult to notice that he wanted Hayley but the question was; what was he able to do to get her? How had he planned to get her and what was going to do to her?

For the first time I realized that by temporarily dominated him the night before I had let him to put me in check.

_**LOKI**_

I smiled when she left room. Making her believe that she had dominated me was the best move I´ve ever made, if I continued like this I could easily take her off my way. The only problem in getting rid of her is that she understood me in a way that no one else could, probably because we were like-minded, and that was something I could use for my advantage. We had some chemistry, that was undeniable, but that wasn´t important for my plans.

I sat in the edge of my bed and hold my head with my hands, was it really necessary to get rid of her? Then I suddenly lifted my head, of course it was necessary! What I was thinking of? The fact that she had an ideology just like mine in most of the things, only made everything riskier, because in the moment she suspected of my plans, she would betray me and her intuition would lead her to my destruction. She was a dangerous woman, no, thinking of her as a woman was a mistake; she was a dangerous being.

Making her believe that she was just someone else I slept with was okay, if I made her feel too special she would have suspected. I stood up and started to walk aimlessly through my chamber. Now the important thing; what to do with the girl?

First I needed to be some time near her, I needed her to trust me, but if I wanted her reliance I couldn´t do anything t her mother. If Hayley showed what she´s capable of doing, I would see her limits, maybe she wasn´t more powerful than the tesseract, and in that case there was no danger, at least not yet. I couldn´t do anything to Nelly because Hayley would act with the avengers against me and, in time, that would be as dangerous as having Nelly working with the avengers. What could I do? Who did I need the most?

Then I halted, there was actually one way out of this, and it was going to be so easy. I smiled; finally everything would get back to normal.


	10. Manhattan

_****A.N/Ok I´m soooo sorry for the big delay, but I really had troubles with this chapter specially with the end, I hope the wait was worth it. Thanks for the reviews so far. Enjoy and review._

_**NELLY**_

"Do I really need to wear this?" I asked Natasha

We were in my temporary room; it was huge and cool but not as huge and cool as Loki´s to be honest. It was just the two of us and Natasha had ordered me to put some weird suit on, it was just like the one she was wearing, I wasn´t used to skinny clothes, it was comfortable though but I felt so awkward in it

"Yes you do, and you don´t look that bad in it. I still can´t believe my clothes fit you" She answer waking around me

"I feel like a prostitute" The suit was similar to Natasha´s only it had to belts-like bands crossed in an X in the upper part of it, made to carry guns and bullets and a big sword on the back.

"Do I look like a prostitute?" Natasha asked me

"Yes" I answered with honesty. She smiled at me non offended, then turned around to grab a shoe box and gave it to me

"Agent Hill found this while checking your personal stuff, I don´t think it is going to be too effective but…" She didn't end the sentence, so I opened the shoe box, knowing what was inside; my Magnum revolver

"Nice" I said and then put it in a place of one of my belts made to carry a gun. Then I took the big sword that was in my back "But not as nice as this uh?"

"I guess, come on we have to go" Natasha said while living the room and I followed her.

When we arrived to Heimdall´s chamber all the avengers were already in there. Some were talking, others like Tony were yawning with his hands on his pockets, Loki was the only one who wasn´t part of any group, he was arm-crossed with a bored look in his face, only Thor was occasionally looking at him, the rest pretended he didn´t even exist. When he saw me he raised an eyebrow and whatever my reaction to this was, he found it hilarious, because he made half a smile.

"You're kidding right?" Natasha asked toughly when she saw Loki "There´s no way his coming with us"

"I now this may seem misbegotten-"Fury started

"It´s completely insane! How do you know this isn´t part of some plan of his?" She interrupted

"Trust me it isn´t" I whispered hopping no one had hear me, unfortunately, everyone did.

"Oh, you´re defending him now" Tony joined in

"Come on guys" Barton started but nobody paid him attention

"I´m just saying a fact" I answered bitterly to Tony

"Really and where were you last night? Because it wasn't in your room"

_Damn, why would he go to my room anyway?_

"I´m a heavy sleeper"

"I know perfectly you're exactly the opposite" He said, by the time this was said we were already one in front of the other. This last statement made me furious, just like I got when I was caught in a lie

"Weren´t you engaged or something?" I found this out this thanks to Pepper, who told me the day before, before I went to Loki´s chamber

"Yeah Tony, weren´t you engaged?" A female voice said behind me, I turned when I saw his expression, behind me was Virginia Pepper Potts arms-crossed and Jane Foster was with her and also a women with dark hair and glasses

"Hey pepper what are you doing here?" Tony asked like nothing had happened

"You told us to stay together" She answered referring to the three women

"Also we want to go with you" Foster added stepping ahead

"Woah, speak for yourself Jane, there´s no way I´m going" The black hair girl said

"I don´t think so Miss Foster" Fury said stepping ahead

"Well you have a journalist with you" she pointed out looking at me, not understanding our differences, _you fool_ I thought

"And can you use weapons?" I ask pride offended

"Well-"she started but I cut her off

""Are you an expert in martial arts?" I continued

She stuttered trying to say something to defend herself, but before any understandable word got out off his mouth Thor talked

"That´s enough Nelly"

"I´m just saying, it´s not like I´m some kind of useless damsel in distress" I said, and as soon as I said it, I regretted it. Both Thor and Jane stepped forward, I wasn´t intimidated by an astrophysicist but that Hammer Thor was holding made me kind of nervous.

"Did you just call me a damsel in distress?" Jane asked furious and I thought that she was as intimidating as a chipmunk, I tried not to laugh

"Listen" I started

"No,_ you_ listen" Thor said stunningly, and I put my hands in my hips to let him know his deep voice and big muscles weren't looked as a thread to me, although to be honest he was a little scary. I thanked Loki was the bad brother and not Thor; otherwise Thor would be as dangerous as an uncontrolled hulk.

I heard Loki chuckle, but it was Steve Rodgers who talked

"Hey guys, seriously you're starting to scare me. Thor look at you; you look like you're about to hit her with the mjolnir or something" He said pointing the Hammer with his hand.

Thor sight and talked to me with a softer voice, but without leaving the authority in it

"Apologize to her"

"What? No way! I never said anything to hurt her"

"Um, you practically called her a damsel in distress" The girl with black hair and glasses, I looked at her annoyed

"Ok that´s enough" Banner snapped and everyone looked at him alarmed "I´m sick of seeing you guys fight all the time, so you better knock it off or I´ll make the other guy knock it off for you, how you feel about that?"

No one said anything, we just gulped and he took that as a yes

"Good, I´m sorry Miss Foster but I think Fury is right; the less heads we risk in this, the better" He continued, and Jane nodded, then glared at me still waiting for her apology but I just smile. Pepper made a gesture with her head to indicate Jane and the other woman it was time to get out, and before she moved, the other woman said

"Hey, so is it true that you are NRDerflinger?" She asked exited

"Yeah" I answered simply

"Awesome and you´re also expert in martial arts?" I nodded "That´s awesome, I hope you´d kick Loki´s ass"

"Darcy!" Jane scolded her, I just laughed I thought I like this woman _Darcy._

_**LOKI**_

We were in different jets. In one Barton was the pilot, Natasha the copilot and Stark, Thor and I were in the back. The second jet had Rodgers in the pilot, Fury as copilot and agent Hill, Banner and Nelly were in the back. We had determined that Hayley was in Midgard and she was in Manhattan because is the place that her captive knew the most in Midgard. He definitely had a reduced army, but the chitauri were defeated so they had to be humans, which would make it easier, but they could be some of those mutant things Nelly talked me about, so maybe they were dangerous.

We landed in New Mexico and then gathered in Thor´s favorite spot of that realm, where he first appeared. The teletransportation was really fast and some seconds after we were in Manhattan, I had never seen it since the fight with the Avengers.

The city was completely inhabited, cars were parked in the middle of the street, where their owners left them to run away, buildings were destroyed some of them were bombed and partly dark because of the fire. The part of the city that wasn´t attacked looked comical without any noise and any human in it, just us, the quiet and immobile city and some random animal that was wandering around. We walked quietly with our guards up, but every now and then I could feel some look of the rest of the group as if saying: _look what you´ve done. _

When we arrived to what was left of the Stark tower, we stopped, then agent Hill started to enter but I grabbed her arm

"Wait, this could be a trap" I warned her

"How so?" she asked looking around with her gun loaded

"This is too quiet" Steve agreed and then turned to Fury "What do we do?"

"Let's get in" He said entering with his gun forward. We obeyed, this was to quiet for my taste, there was something going on, I could feel it. I couldn´t see Nelly anywhere, I turned around and saw she was walking behind me with a gun as well, I stepped aside so she could get ahead, but when she saw me, nodded to refuse my offering, as I knew she would. We continued walking with precaution but nothing happened. I was starting to worry; something told me there was something wrong in here.

When were climbing the stairs I heard a gasp, and then the sound of a stab against flesh, we turned around and saw Nelly with a surprise and horrified look on her face as someone removed the blade from her back with an evil smile. Nelly looked at me and gasped touching her chest with her hands, but before she was able to say something she closed her eyes. Before the fight started we saw her corpse rolling downstairs.


	11. Hayley

_**LOKI**_

I was right. There were all mutants, some more powerful than others, but any of them had the strength or power that Nelly had described me; almost all of them were easy targets. The one that killed Nelly used some sort of soar extremely strong and sharp, when he stabbed her in the back he broke some ribs to get to her heart. In seconds a battle started, there were a lot of these mutant persons, but I had the feeling they were just a distraction. I saw Thor approach to Nelly´s murderer, but before he threw the mjolnir at him, I put a hand on his shoulder, he looked at me and I said

"This one is mine"

He nodded once and threw the mjolnir at other mutant that moved extremely fast. I approached to Nelly´s murderer and when he started running I teletranported and suddenly I was behind him, he looked around looking for me

"Hey" I whispered, he turned and gasp and before he could run I tackled him, I raised my scepter and before I stabbed him with it he shouted

"wait!"

"Where is she?" I asked, holding the scepter in the air

"I, I don´t kno-"

"Hayley Derflinger, where is she?" I asked again threatening when the man started to stutter again I lifted the scepter a little bit and he yelled

"Okay, okay, she is downstairs!"

"Downstairs?"

"The hallway in the right, it leads to an elevator that will take you to a lower floor, that´s where the little girl is" He said as fast as he could, when he finished talking I smirked at him

"Thank you, for your cooperation" And then I stabbed him with the scepter ignoring his begs. When I stabbed him the weapon irradiated a blue light and when it touched the man, the light exploded and I was shot off because of the intensity of the explosion. I landed on my back but stood up quickly, ignoring the pain; I picked up the scepter and ran to the hallway in the right.

I kept running until I ran across Steve Rodgers. At the end of the hallway there was a big door and Rodgers was touching some random numbers in a tiny screen

"Access denied" A metallic voice said

"Come on!" Captain America shouted desperate

"Move" I ordered him and I opened the door with the scepter, making it explode. Rodgers looked at me chocked

"You´re welcome" I said

"Are you crazy?" Rodgers snapped "That was supposed to be an elevator…"

He kept talking but I didn´t listen, I just rolled my eyes and grabbed his shoulder, in a second we were standing in a complete different hallway. It had some empty show-windows, and some dead guards on the floor, in front of one of the show-windows that were actually cells, were Nick Fury and Maria Hill. They turn around when we were closer to them

"We don´t know how to get her out of there" Fury said. Inside the cell was a little girl, she was looking at us with her hands in the show-window and her eyes red for crying so much. Her hair was long and abundant of a chocolate- like color, and her big turquoise eyes were begging at us to get her out of there. She was really pretty, a copy in miniature of her mother.

"We´ve tried everything" Agent Hill said

"Not everything" I said as I pointed my scepter at the cell, the little girl backed up

"Wait, no!" Fury yelled and I put my weapon down. "You may hurt the girl"

"What do you suggest then?" I asked pissed off.

"Do the teleportation thing you just did with me" Rodgers said

"It may have some sort of protection"

"We don´t lose anything trying" Maria Hill said

I focused on the cell and Hayley, then close my eyes for a second and when I opened them up again I was in the cell with her, she looked at me in part surprised, in part excited. I grabbed her shoulder and teleported us back to the hallway

I heard Rodger sight relieved, and Fury nodded once to refer to the "good job" he would never say out loud to me. Hayley in the other hand clung to my leg, sobbing

"Thank you so much" She sobbed without letting me go. It took all my self control not to shook my leg and shoot her off, now I had no doubt this was Nelly´s daughter.

We then heard an explosion, and turn. The iron man had emerged from the elevator´s door, after making it explode with one of his forearm´s weapons

"Okay, who broke my elevator?" He asked pissed off.

"Stark, where are the rest?" Rodgers asked

"Well the Hulk, is having a little fun with the rest of the army"

"What about Natasha and Barton?" Fury asked

"Right here" Barton said as he emerged with Natasha from the same whole Stark had seconds ago

"We need to get out of here" Rodgers said

"Yes, they are all dead so Banner is probably returning to his human shape, we only need to find Nelly´s corpse and-"Barton said and then he looked at the little girl who for her face had understood what that meant "ups"

"What did they mean with _corpse?"_ Hayley asked lump in throat, but she asked at me. What, did she think that because I got her out of there I had saved her entire life?

"Well done, Hawkeye" Stark said with irony and the little girl started crying again

"She´s dead isn´t she?" She asked crying, it felt so awkward how she looked only at me and I looked at Natasha and Agent Hill with a begging look

"Sweetie, come here" Natasha knelt and asked her to come with a wave, to my surprise she hide behind me "I´m not going to hurt, I promise. We´re here to help you"

Hayley approached to Natasha and she started to console her.

"I´m going for Banner" Starke announced as he flew away and we stayed waiting. I saw Natasha talking softly to Hayley and I couldn´t help but notice that she didn´t look like this_ genius_ her mother had constantly talked me about. As I saw her with Natasha, I thought her vulnerability would made it easy for me to control her but there was a little fail in my plain; I had no idea how was I supposed to treat children.

Stark came back with Banner and Nelly´s body, Natasha hugged Hayley covering her head so she wouldn´t see. Everything seemed to be fine, which told me something was wrong, and just as I though a blue glow appeared.

"What is that?" Barton asked

"Our exit signal" Stark said

"We need to get to the other floor" Agent hill said

"There´s no time" I said "I have a better idea, everyone gab each other's hand"

When they were all together in a row with their hands grabbed I touched Rodgers shoulder and in the very same time it takes to blink, we were already back in Asgard.

"Couldn´t you just do that from the beginning?" Stark asked

"I could, you didn´t asked" I simply answer. Then I looked at Hayley_, In what did I get myself into?, _ I thought


	12. Lust or Love

_**LOKI**_

I was sick of watching her crying,at first it was pitty, but now it was just frustrating. How could someone be so sentimental, so dependent of somebody else. Hayley was sobbing sitting in the stairs of the dinning room. The avengers were in the very same room watching her, but only Natasha and Steve Rodgers were actually comforting her. The only reason I was there as well was because the avengers made me go there and talk to hayley about how her mom never gave up on her and some other useless things to see if she showed improvement in her mood, I was suspecting Fury was just going to manipulate her to see what she was capable of doing with her _powers._

"Okay, drop it now!"I suddenly snapped, Hayley looked at me frightened "Just stop crying, she´s not coming back, she-" But the little girl bursted into tears making a squeal-like sound, _oh here we go_ I thought

"I know sweetie, I know. I promise you we´ll take care of you "Natasha hugged her without stop looking at me with a look that made it pretty clear she wanted me dead.

When the girl calmed down some minutes after she said

"You don´t understand, I don´t have anyone" Hayley said "My grandpa died two years ago, and I barely remember my dad. I´m all by myself now"

"I promise we´ll find you a new home with a nice family" Rodgers said, but Hayley looked at him annoyed

"No; you will find me a new house, with some people to take care of me for a while, but I will never have a home again, and probably any family will want me because I´m a freak"

"Don´t say that Hayley" Rodgers said

"It´s the truth, Nelly was the only one who accepted me"

"Accepted you?" I was starting to get interested

"I´m adopted, well not exactly. Nelly is not my mom, she´s my aunt"

"Your aunt?" Stark had integrated in the little meeting as well "Wait, does that mean you´re Rachel´s daughter?"

"You know her?"

"He knew your mom as well" Barton said, suddenly everyone wanted to hear what the little girl had to say.

"Loki you didn´t say she was adopted" Thor said

"I didn´t know" I said, Nelly never told me this.

"Yeah she never does, she used to tell me that she was my mother, because she took care of me, that she loved me and that was all that mattered" she said looking to the floor

"And where´s is Rachel now?" Stark asked

"Who is Rachel?" Asked Banner as he and the rest of the avengers approached

"She´s Nelly´s Twin sister" Stark answered. So that´s why Hayley looked so much like Nelly, everyone would believe Nelly was her real mother.

"What happened to her?" I asked

"Nothing, I guess she´s fine" She said with some bitterness in her voice

"Then you can live with her, you see, you´re not-"Rodgers Started

"No!" Hayley shouted interrupting him "You can´t do that"

"Hayley, she´s your mother" Rodger said surprised

"Is she? Cause I never really felt like she loved me, like she cared about me at all"

"Well you need to go somewhere and she is all you have left" Stark pointed out.

"Fine" Hayley sighted hugging her legs, and then she looked at us raising an eyebrow "Would you mind? I´m not a zoo animal"

They all left her alone then, at least for now. I knew that in the moment Fury felt right he would send his favorite spy to get into her mind and get what he wanted from her. I left the room as well and directed to my chamber, I knew it wouldn´t be long for my father to ask for my presence and I had to get a way to leave Asgard before that, but that little tesseract had to come with me, I just needed a way, but judging by how she treated me it wouldn´t be so difficult.

It was the middle of the night when I heard some knocking at my door, I sight and opened it swearing to kill whoever had woke me up, but I saw nobody, I was about to close the door when someone poke my leg, it was Hayley.

"Why are you still up?" I asked her pissed off

"Can I sleep with you? I was having nightmares" She answered playing with her hands shyly, then she looked at me with her gigantic turquoise eyes, I sigh

"Whatever" I said and she hurried to get in the room and climb into the bed. I didn´t remember being so tiny and awkward like that girl. "Oh no, that´s _my_ side of the bed"

"What difference does it make?" She asked

"Just move" I said moving her myself without any effort to occupy the spot. She looked at me attentively.

"What?"

"Did you like my mom?"

"I´ve never met her"

"I meant Nelly; you know she was right about her being my real mother, because she gave me something Rachel never did"

"And what´s that?"

"A home"

I looked at her noticing for the first time the intensity of her eyes and how they looked as if she was looking right into my soul.

"Why did you help her?" She asked then

"Sympathize" I said simply

"I think you _did_ like her, actually I think you probably may have even loved her"

"You´re like four, what do you know about love?" I asked skeptical

"For your information I´m turning seven next month, and I´m also pretty smart"

"Wow, seven? You must know soo much about life and love" I said with irony

"At least I grew up with it, I bet I would recognize faster that you"

"Would you?" I asked with an ironic smile

"Yes, you know, my mom says that when you don´t grow up with love, you have a hard time recognizing it later, and you don´t know you love and need someone until that person walks out of your life, because you don´t understand what you feel"

I was impressed for her deep perception of the world at her short age I must admit, but I was also pissed off because I was starting to see she wasn´t easy to manipulate and she was, in fact a manipulative, but in a more subtle way than her mother

"Did you ever kiss her?"

"Yes" I said simply, _if you knew _I thought

"And did you like it?"

"I´m not discussing this with you" I said, but I couldn´t help but think about it. To be honest I _did _enjoy having sex with her like I had with no one before, it was slow and long, again like never before. Was that supposed to mean anything? I hated this little girl for making me think about it

"Good night" She said and closed her eyes but not without hugging the quilt taking with her more than the necessary leaving me with nothing, I rolled my eyes; _kids._

_**NELLY**_

I woke up with a terrible headache and pain in my chest, like someone had repeatedly hit me there, it hurt even when I breathed. I looked around me; I was in a completely dark place except for two torches in the wall; one in the left and another one in the right, but it wasn´t enough to understand where I was. I sat up slowly with that terrible pain, it was so freaking cold and I couldn´t remember anything but some blurred images that made me dizzy. I got up from what was probably a bed, the floor was cold why wasn´t I wearing any socks? I touched my body; I had a dressed on made of silk. I clenched and started palpating the floor looking for my shoes but I found nothing.

When I tried to get up my head collapsed with something hard, making a clatter that mixed with my shout of pain. Someone opened a door and I could see a silhouette thanks to the more lightened exterior, it was some kind of guard like the ones of Asgard

"Where am I?" I asked

I heard the guard scream, run and close the door saying something like "she´s alive"

"What the hell just happened?" I asked confused


	13. Inmortal

_**LOKI**_

I offered myself to explain everything to Hayley, I didn´t really know why I did it, probably because there was something in her that remember me to myself at her age; alone, confuse and with glimpse of rancor in her. But of course they wouldn´t leave me alone with her. None of them knew she had visited me during the night and probably they would never know, apparently Hayley knew how to keep a secret just as well as her mother. Fury was in the very same room as me and so were Natasha and Thor.

"So this God… what was his name again?"

"Thanos" Natasha recalled her

"Right, _Thanos _thinks I could be a new source of energy just like the blue little cube?"

"The tesseract, yes" Said Fury, Thor had barely said two words, he was probably there to check on me" We believe that your abilities are comparable to the energy that the tesseract provides"

"But what if I said no_? _He couldn´t kill me because he wouldn´t have a tesseract and he couldn´t torture me because I don´t think I could live through it, I´m too small"

"He would have found a way" Fury answered after reflecting some seconds about what Hayley had said.

"He´s coming after me isn´t he?"

"I think he will come for all of us, and he won´t be as considerable as my brother, if he goes to Earth he won´t be planning to rule it, he would be there to destroy it"

"Can someone do that?" She asked shocked

"_He _can" I said simply

Then we heard a couple of knocks and Stark opened the door without waiting for an answer

"Stark please, not now" Natasha said

"Yeah, hum Fury there's something I need to talk to you about" Stark said ignoring Natasha, the way he was behaving reminded me to a little kid when he knew he was in troubles

"Whatever it is, it can wait" He said

"Ah, yeah, not really, not this" he said with the very same tone

"Is there something wrong?" Thor asked, as an answer Stark just made a gesture with his head that wasn´t neither a nod nor shaking it

"You know you can leave me with her, right? Is not like I´m going to kill her" I said from the couch I was sat in.

"I´m pretty sure I´m stronger than you" Hayley said and I raised an eyebrow, she didn´t know what she was saying

"Yeah, sure you can Fury, please?" Stark begged

"I´ll stay with them" Thor said. Natasha and Fury left with the iron man, but before this one walked through the door, he turned around and said "Um, actually I think you should also hear this"

Thor stood up confused and followed them.

"What is going on?" Hayley asked shock

"No idea"

"Loki, whatever it is you´re going to tell me, right?" She asked looking me with puppy eyes "I just have this feeling that is about my mother and I´m sure none of them will tell me what´s happening they don´t understand how smart I am"

"They do, that´s why they are so cautious with you" I said. I don´t know what she did to me, she had this little glow in her eyes that dived into everyone's conscience looking for a signal of humanity in them, and for difficult it was, for impossible it seemed, I was afraid she was getting closer to mine.

"You remind me of Nelly, like a lot" She said

"You also have a resemble with her"

"That´s natural, I was raised by her" She said and after some minutes of silence, that she used to look out the window she brought once more my least favorite subject "You would make a cute couple"

"I don´t think so"

"Yes you would, you look so different, but you are the same, just because you react different toward the life doesn´t mean you don´t see them the same way"

"Can you just please stop talking about her for one second?"

"Fine, sorry it´s just you are the only one I felt safe with to talk about her" She said in a sad whisper

* * *

_**NELLY**_

Should I direct to the door? Something told me there was something extremely wrong but I just couldn´t remember, I found my way back to the bed and sat in the border. I effort in remember it everything ignoring my headache. I remembered the cat suit the black widow made me wear, walking through a deserted and half destroyed Manhattan, entering to the ruins of the Stark building. But then what happened? I remembering climbing some stairs and then I felt a terrible pain on my chest and hearing a horrible cracking sound. Then I saw Loki´s face, there was no remorse in it, no pain, not even pity and then everything turned blank and then it was just darkness and pain slowly fading away.

Why did he let me climb does stairs after him? Why if he felt suspicious that someone was watching us he didn´t warn me to watch my back? Why there was no horror in his face as I felt like agonizing, and was I really agonizing?

Then it all hit me, so hard I, for a second I could literally feel the reality struck in my head like cold, hard steel. He was planning this; Loki, he wanted to get rid of me all this time and I was supposed to be dead, but I wasn´t, just very badly injured but not dead. And there was just one reason he would want me out of his way before than planed; he wanted my daughter, to use her and find a way to get rid of her as well. He had rescued her from one executioner, to get rid of her himself. He was, after all the God of lies.

I heard some voices from the exterior

"Open this door" A deep male voice said, Thor.

The gigantic door opened and I could see Thor´s big silhouette entering.

"Nelly?"

"What´s going on?" I asked and I could hear a gasp

"This can´t be true" It was a female voice, Natasha´s voice.

"Can you walk?" A third voice said, while his silhouette walked through the door. It was Tony

"I-I guess so, but what is-?"

"Come on, I´ll explain you out here" He said as I felt his hand in mine and helped me to get up, I walked through the door and I saw Natasha, Thor and Fury out there. The three of them had an overwhelmed expression on their faces, but Tony didn´t, he looked as if he was trying to find the words to tell me something. He directed us to my chamber and he told me to sit. I sat on the bed and he started to walk in circles

"Just tell me what´s going on" I snapped

"Uhm well, can I speak alone to her?" He suggested and the other three nodded awkwardly and waited outside

"Tony-"

"This is going to be harsh, okay?" He prevented me

"What-what are you talking about? Is Hayley okay?"

"Who, your daughter? Yeah she´s fine, playing with her new BFF" He said absentmindedly and before I could say anything he continued "Look, some years ago, while we were dating you were in Iran to write this amazing, Pulitzer worthy article-"

"We had already broken up by then" I reminded him

"Oh right, well the point is, remember you were involved in a gunfire?"

"Yes I do" I said as the images came slowly into my head, I was taken hostage "I was shot once, the bullet missed my heart by very little"

"That´s the point, Nelly, it didn´t"

I thought he was joking or something

"I-I don´t"

"Remember that time someone poison your dish?"

"Yeah, I still have some sequels of that"

"The poison in that thing was enough to kill a horse in seconds"

How could he know this? I was so desperate I felt I was about to throw Up, but he didn´t stop.

"One day, while you were in my shower you slip with the floor and hit your head; I was seeing the whole thing. You should have seen how much blood it was in there; by the time the medics arrived you were dead"

"What you mean I was dead! I woke up in the hospital"

"You see my point?" He pointed out

I was speechless, breathless, I hope he wasn´t playing with me

"It was such miracle recovery I made the three medics never to talk about it. Then I took some of your DNA and made some test of it with some people I knew. And well, you are a mutant"

"I´m a mutant? What are you saying, that I have a superpower, that I´m immortal or something?"

"Not exactly, your molecules recover extremely fast, and there is this alteration in your DNA, it´s not like you are impossible to harm, like these God-like dudes, in fact you are as easy to hurt as any of us, but you are, if that´s how you want to hear it; immune to dead. If you suddenly developed some sort of cancer you could either cure it or you could let it develop in your body and it would make you as much harm as anyone else, but in the very same instant your brain stop having activity it would suddenly trigger and star function normally. Is like you have this replay button in your system that didn´t let you die"

"I-can´t-die. Why didn´t you tell me this before!"

"I thought-"

"WHAT, what did you think tony? That it was okay for me to go through this , do you know how it´s like, do you have _any_ idea of how many pain I´ve been through, I used to think I had suffer so much pain in my life, I couldn´t believe I was still alive. But guess what that´s because I SHOULDN´T-BE-ALIVE" I was crying and shouting by now. The people out there were probably thinking that I was insane, but they had not gone through what I had. They were never poison and shot and stabbed several times in their life

"I´m sorry Nelly, I couldn´t find any time to tell you"

"You know what the worst part it? I have no idea if I´m going to die at any point of my life or will I just be an eternal old woman" I said sobbing

"Hum, about that I have a couple of theories; I think you may grow up enough to die and then after you do die of natural causes your brain triggers again to re-start your whole cycle life again, which is the more bizarre one, or you may simply never edge"

"I don´t think that´s possible"

"I think it is, maybe your body is the one of a twenty year old woman and you haven´t noticed yet"

"What do you suggest then?"

"We could figure all this out, you know I know is something medical but probably Banner can help with something"

"I guess" I said simply "And Thor and Fury-"

"They knew they main parts, we need to explain all of them together. But first I guess you would like to see Hayley"

"Where is she?" I asked suddenly

"Oh, I told you. She´s with Loki"

"You left her alone with Loki!?" I felt my heart stop for a second, something in my head told me _danger,danger,danger. _ My baby was in danger with that man that had definitely planned my dead unsuccessfully.


	14. Rebound

_**LOKI**_

"So" Hayley said after some minutes of silent between us "what is your super power?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I mean; Thor is the god of thunder right? And he has his hammer and can make this entire lighting thing. But if you are the god of _mischief _what do you do, knock knock joke people to dead?" She asked with a sarcasm and logic of a twelve year old

"I can assure you I do more than knock- whatever it was"

"Knock, knock jokes?" she recalled

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked pissed off

"Knock knock" She said smiling

"What?" I didn´t undertrand what she was doing

"I´m knocking your door, you have to ask who´s there" She giggled "Ready? Knock, knock"

I sighed and played along

"Who´s there?"

"Aida"

"What, is that suppose to mean anything?" This was the most ridicules game ever, Hayley snorted

"Forget it, you suck at this. I though you would be funnier. You´re boring" She said disappointed and crossed her arms. For some reason I felt insulted _boring? _Me?

She looked at the roof frustrated and _bored_, she stared at it for about two minutes and didn´t realize what I was doing. When she lowered her head to tell me something, there were a lot of Lokis with their arms crossed staring back at her

"Woah!" The little girl shouted and covered her face with her hands, and then she looked back at the fake Lokis and me, and stretched her arm until it reached one of the fake gods; her hand trespassed the illusion. She gasped surprised "Where are you?"

"Guess" The multiple Lokis dared her with a smirk.

The girl looked around the room overwhelmed, and then started doing something really strange; she started rubbing her hands with an expression of total concentration, and then she stressed both palms at her sides making some lighting-like rays emerge from them. I felt a big force pushing me back and a sharp pain that reminded me to Thor´s mjolnir pushing me back. I felt my back whip the floor. When I looked up, Hayley was arms crossed staring back at me, the only me now

"I won" She said smirking

"What in Asgard-"

"A lighting, did you know that a lightning is a massive electrostatic discharge? My mom told me that" She said

"So what?" I asked as I got up from the floor feeling humiliated

"So an electrostatic discharge is the sudden flow of electricity between two objects. And well I can control all sorts of energy, so basically I´m a non-hammered Thor" She said with a triumphant smile

"Oh perfect, now you happen to be a little tesseract _and _a childish Thor. You must be hideous"

"Maybe, but I still won. I´m a six year old and I just made you bite the dust" She said

"Oh really?" I said irritated, she just nodded and giggled. I grabbed her by her waist and lifted until she was above my head "Giggle once more and I´ll drop you"

But for some reason her giggles became into peals of laughter, well maybe heights weren´t something that terrified her but still, the situation wasn´t hilarious

"Now what?"

"You´re making me tickles" She said between laughter's "Put me down!"

_**NELLY**_

I wanted to start running at this point, but Thor was the one leading us while Tony was talking to Natasha and Fury, telling me the very same things he´d just told me. I just hoped Hayley was okay. Thor commanded to a couple of guards to open the door and when they did I saw Loki holding Hayley above his head while she giggled, they were standing in profile so they couldn´t see us although we could see but of them

"All right I´ll put you down" Loki was saying as he was failing in his attempt not to smile by the time was completely opened. Hayley was the first one to spot me and just as her eyes settled on me, Loki turned to see me. They both looked completely shoked, standing there, frozen clueless what to do.

"Hey there, sweetie" I whispered and just as if that´s all she needed to know she wasn´t dreaming she ran toward me and hugged me as hard as she could and I lifted her up in my arms "I missed you so much, I swear I never stopped looking for you"

"I know mom" She said sobbing, that was weird, I couldn´t remember the last time I had saw her cry "Why does everyone keep getting me up?"

I just snorted and hugged her tighter, I didn´t know what I would do if I lost her. Then I raised my head and saw a completely confused Loki staring at me, this was all part of his act, I knew that. I lowered Hayley and approached to him

"May I have a word with you?" I asked with a neutral voice

"Sure" He said simply and guided me out of the room

"We´ll be fine" I said to the Director and kept following Loki. In The hallways not too far from our door was another one, but instead of a living room, this place looked more like a storage, a weapon room or however they called it. It was smaller than the living room but there were weapons everywhere. Axes, knives, swords, all sorts of them, this didn´t look good.

"Now this is a little convenient don´t you think"

"I´m not really the weapon type" He said with a smoky voice, his thought were somewhere else

"Now, you truly are the God of lies. You completely fooled me when you said you would help me"

"That´s because I meant it" He excused himself

"Yeah, my ribs say otherwise. Would you at least tell me what you were planning to do after this?" I said but the whole time I was speaking he reminded looking straight through me, now I was just irritated "For god sake Loki, do something!"

And in all the things he could have said then, in all the things he could have done she choosed one; he kissed me.


	15. Proposal

_**NELLY**_

He took me by surprise, and in seconds I was lying next to a wall while he put both of his hand in it, by my sides. But this wasn´t a common kiss like the ones people use to get away of situations, it was a desperate kiss full of passion that I couldn´t help but return. Soon his hands were in back and lowered to my waist, bringing me closer to him, his eyes were closed the entire time and I was in a battle with myself because I knew that if I closed them, I would lose and give in. I had two options, give in or push him away and after one second, two seconds, three seconds. I finally closed my eyes.

I stroked his raven black hair, feeling my heart pounding like never before. We could have easily been like that for half an hour. The whole time I was feeling weak and guilty but it was that same guilt that made this kiss taste so good. When I could finally separate my lips of his, I saw him open his eyes, I had never notice how those emerald green eyes had a glimpse of mischief, and instead of the common grim there was something else; peace. His forehead was against mine, and then I remembered that day in the Stark tower, when I was supposed to die, because of _him._

"What are you doing?" I whispered without letting go and to my surprise he whispered

"I missed you" That´s when I knew it was a trap. I pushed him away and he let go. I didn´t do anything else because I couldn't decide between punch him or kick him or slap him.

"You liar-cheater-bastard!" I snapped. He looked at me with shock and then his expression turned into fury.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What´s wrong with me?" I snorted and made a fake laugh because of the anger I was feeling "Um let´s see; what -is wrong -with -me?!"

* * *

_**LOKI**_

I thought she had completely lost her mind; she was laughing and yelling like a complete lunatic. I stepped back. I was slightly frightened for I had no clue what was happening to her. I had never seen her like this and I feared for one second, she had never really come back.

"You planned this didn´t you, you wanted me dead before you could get rid of my daughter didn´t you?" She snapped furious.

"I-I" for the first time I realized that those, were in fact, my plans. But if I thought about it, I could never hurt Hayley. Did I care about her? Probably, I didn´t want to completely accept it because then I would have to accept that I was starting to becoming soft and weak and it would also mean that I felt something for Nelly, but this was already clear by now.

"Were you planning on kill us both?" She asked defiant. I was, yes, but not anymore. I just couldn´t get rid of Hayley and now I could never have the guts to get rid of Nelly. What should I do to show her how I felt? I wasn´t even sure of these feeling, but I thought that the best way to let her know I had changed was by, once in my life telling the true

"Yes" big mistake. I noticed it just as I said it, before I could add a _but_ Nelly´s expression turned gloomy and cold

"Stay away from my daughter" She said

_**NELLY**_

I walked out of the room before he did. I found my way back to the living room-like place Tony, Fury, Natasha and Thor were there with my daughter. All I wanted now was returning to Earth.

"Mom, what´s wrong?" Hayley asked as soon as I entered the room.

"Nothing" I lied

"You´re lying, you look upset"

"I´m fine" I lied again, although I knew my daughter was a living lie detector.

"No you´re not" She insisted

"I said I´m fine!" I snapped. Then I remembered it was my daughter I was talking too, not Loki, the one I was actually angry with. I sighed "I´m sorry, Hayley. I just want to go back home"

"About that Miss Derflinguer-" Fury Started

"I told you it´s not a good idea" Tony interrupted

"You can´t answer for her" Thor said to whatever they were going to tell me and obviously had already discussed between them.

"Yes I can; she´ll say no" Tony argued

"I agree" My daughter said

"You see; even the little one sees it" Tony said pointing to the child

"We´ll she will have to decline herself" Natasha said

"What is going on?" I was not in the humor for this

"I think you should consider joining the Avengers' alliance" Fury said simply. _What?_

"Wha-why, because I´m an immortal, never edging freak?"

"You have some qualifications we look for; you would actually be helpful for S.H.I.E.L.D is not only the fact that you are a mutant, but your obvious skills in combat that we can improve and your excellent abilities with relationships and negotiations"

"After all" Natasha continued "Not everyone makes the god of mischief help her in a plan that is completely unrelated to him"

"That is not exactly true" I corrected

"Still miss, it´s a good opportunity for you, don´t you think?"

I sighed, _what in heaven?_ I never imagined this will happen, but then I again I never thought that I would happen to be a mutant, or that I would get laid with Loki, or that he would try to kill me.

"I-I will have to think about it" I said simply. Fury nodded

"If you decide by tomorrow, it would be just fine" He said taking for granted that I would accept. But actually it wasn´t such a bad idea, I _could_ be one of them. I really needed to think about it but the more I did, the more I realized that it was the only thing I could really do. I mean what would I do on Erath? It must be a chaos in there so I could not get back at my job and to be honest I felt compromised after being with Loki.

"What will happen to Loki?" Hayley asked. She was actually worried about her, what had he do to her?

"He will face Asgardian justice for his actions" Thor said, kneeling so he would be in Hayley´s high, a nice touch.

"You mean, you´ll kill him?" She asked with fear in her voice

"I don´t think so"

"Why are you so worried about him anyway?" Tony asked

"I know what he did to you, and what he did to Earth, but he has being nothing but kind with me" She said

"Oh,oh, he´s controlling her" Tony said

"He isn´t" Thor said "Do you mean this Jenny?"

"It´s Hayley" She hissed "And if you excuse I need to be alone for a while"

I rolled my eyes

"You will get lost" I warn her

"No I won´t" She yelled as she tried to open the door and in her failure, Thor did for her

"Be back by dinner" I yelled at her knowing that when she wanted to be alone, it was better to do it

"I do what I want, mom!" She yelled back at me.

"Sure you do" I said, when she couldn´t help me anymore, Natasha had one eyebrow raised

"What? You go and try to raise a genius by yourself" I dared her

"Yeah, especially when you have no idea what the term means" Tony added. Oh perfect, why oh why does every man I ever been interested in had to be so full of themselves?


	16. Three concerns

_**HAYLEY**_

Nelly was right, I was lost. I kept walking through the hallways gingerly, wondering where I was. I saw an open door and I heard some voices mixing with some kid's screams and laughs. I poked my head into the whole of the open door; there were several children probably around my age, I couldn´t really tell because they were as tall as fourth graders. But their faces were childish. There were four adults three men one woman all in warrior suits.

"Oh look there is one more" The woman said she had black hair and a smoky voice; I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had seen in my life, just after Nelly, of course. The woman hit a blond man´s shoulder with the back of her hand "You see Fnadral, I told you there _was _going to be a girl"

That´s when I noticed there were five kids in the room but none of them was a girl. They all looked at me with a defiant expression. Then woman knelt and made a gesture with her hand calling me

"Come on, love, don´t be shy"

I entered the room gingerly, I didn´t know if this was the right choice but I was really curious of this. When I was inside I noticed how obvious my height was different from the rest of the kids. None of them looked happy of seeing me there. The Blond man –Fandral- spoke

"All right kids. So you know why you are all here; you are the best of the warrior training school. According to your masters you above everyone have what we call the warrior talent. It doesn´t matter your age or the level you´re in. We are here to train you personally so you become the future great warriors of Asgard"

Oh boy, I was in trouble. These kids were all trained or something, I was in big trouble.

"Okay so let´s put in pairs" A fat ginger man said. "You and you, you with you"

He started putting everyone in pairs; he put me with a kid with black hair. He was the tallest of all the kids in the room

"Seriously Hogun? Look at the girl´s size. Are you sure she will defeat Aksel?" An Asian man said looking at me with doubt

"Oh she´ll be just great" The woman said with a charming smile then she turned at me and said "Make me proud"

Oh no, now I could never leave this room. Okay. I stood in front of _Aksel,_ The asian man gave every different couple a different weapon. Aksel and I received a small sword, but it wasn´t sharp enough to cut anything.

"For now your weapons are protected so you won´t severely injure each other, this are just prototypes. We need to see how each of you fights" The fat man said, he seemed like the nicest of them all.

I swallowed. The boy in front of me had clearly trained with swords before. I had no idea how to use it, or none of the weapons in the room for that matter, I didn´t even know how to fight, Nelly said she would teach me how to defend myself but until I was eight. All I knew how to do was gymnastics; I had been in a gymnastic school since I was three so it was all I knew how to do. I was pretty sure that wouldn´t help at all that day

"Ready, set" Sif said and before she spoke again she smiled at me with her thumbs up "Go"

Aksel swung his sword extremely fast and I dodged it by kneeling obstreperously, then I rolled forward on the floor with my head first followed by my body, and when I stood he was facing me; we had switched places. He tried swinging his sword once more An I dodge it again, while I was still down he tried swinging it again, this time trying to make it collide with my ankles but I jumped and once again dodge it.

"Come on you little coward, do something!" Askel yelled.

I tried swinging the weapon but I bent my wrist too much and the sword felt of my hand. I was lost. Askel laughed and lifted his swords with both of his hands until it was above his head, I remembered me to an execution I once saw in a movie, I still had nightmare of that scene. That boy wanted me dead or something.

The time that passed between he lifting his sword above his head with the fake blade pointing at my body, and my next move seemed extremely slow. I heard Sif yelling to the boy something; I only caught _forbidden. _So he was playing dirty huh? So would I.

I lifted my left leg and kicked him as hard as I could in his _lower parts. _Askel felt to the ground screaming and writhing of pain. I sighed relived

_**LOKI**_

I felt like a complete idiot, there was no other way to describe it. For some reason this woman made me show feelings I had no idea that I was capable of having, and I hated her for that. I stood alone in that room for at least an hour, trying to convince myself that if I could get the chance to kill her again I would do it, but that just wasn´t true. I was unable to put a hand in her to hurt her, but more difficult than that would be hurting Hayley, that little girl seemed so powerful, yet so vulnerable, I doubted she had ever really open her heart to someone besides her mother and now me.

For a second I got a crazy idea in my mind, almost insane. Thanos would not stop now, he wanted the girl and he would get her, but he could also come to Asgard looking for the tesseract , so what was it going to be? If he came to Asgard he could have both of them, the tesseract and Hayley needed to be separated for her sake. Would she be safe on Earth? I didn´t think so, the place was a chaos, I could restore it, but I would have to get rid of the avengers first and that would take some time. So taking Hayley to Earth, would be suicidal, she needed to remain on Asgard. What needed to be sent to Earth was the tesseract, Thanos would find it and take it, it would be bait impossible to resist for him. Whatever this _punishment _Odin had set for me I had to escape, and I needed to give Nelly a proof that I could be trusted.

Okay, one of my concerns, resolved. The second one; I saw Nelly die, how was that possible? Was she immortal, why not telling me from the beginning? Maybe she had a secret power like Hayley

The third one and most important; Thanos had allies, and it was more than that pathetic group of humans, it was a trained army. Who would such crave for power or such hate toward Asgard and Midgard. I thought about it more than I did with my first two concerns, until I finally got the answer.

"Brother"

"Not now, Thor" I said to the god who had just opened the door. Why he still insited in calling me what was such an obvious fallacy

"Brother, it´s time" I looked at him for the first time. It was all happening to quickly.

_**HAYLEY**_

It was just Sif and I. After the _class_ was over, she gave me a little tour through the palace

"You know hits below the belt are forbidden right?"

"He wasn´t wearing a belt" I said smartly. She peered at me " What?"

"Nothing you…you remind me of someone. Just promise me something Hayley" By this time I had already said the true but only to her, although I mentioned nothing about my mother, I didn´t trust her that much yet, I still had my doubts "Promise me you´ll never be evil"

"You´re saying this for Loki aren´t you?"

Another peer

"You really fond with him didn´t you?"

"Is the only person that I trust in this place" I said honestly "No offence"

"None taken. You know you really are a natural, you should train a little"

"Can I stay in Asgard?" I asked finally, I loved this place more than I could ever love Earth

"It´s not up to me to decide" We ran across some guards in front of an open door "Come on we have to get back"

"What´s in there?" I asked and, betrayed by my curiosity I poked my head into the frame of the door before the female warrior could stop me.

_**LOKI**_

I had no intentions to bow to Odin. He was not my father, and he was not my king. I looked at him angry and repulsed. Thor was there by his side. I didn´t understand why we were in that hallway from which I had stole the casket. My guess was that they had restored the destroyer, or replaced for something worst.

"Loki, my son" He began

"I AM NOT YOUR SON!"

"You were raised by me and for that-"

"Was I?" I hissed "because all I remembered was you, worried in giving all sorts of privileges to your favorite son, leaving me, in his shadow"

"No, Loki, you decided to live in that shadow instead of doing something about it"

"I TRIED! Over and over again, Odin; in my failure I made myself stronger, tougher wit more power than you´ll ever dream of-"

"ENOUGH" He sentenced "As far as I´m concern you are my son and an Asfardian-"

Before he could finished I approached to him, who was in front of the casket, and slapped the casket with my hand, as fast as I did it my arm turned blue and I knew my whole body was now in its true shape

"Do I look like an Asgardian to you know Odin"

He was going to answer something but I heard a gasp and turned around. I didn't know how she got there but right behind me were Hayley and Sif. Hayley had her mouth open in shock with an expression that told me she was about to cry

"You are one of them" Her whisper arrived easily to my ears and those words hit me like cold water. Frost giants, my theory was right, they were the ones that were helping Thanos.

"Hayley" I started but she started to step back shaking his head breathing harshly "Hayley"

She started to run away I tried going after her, but the guars pointed me with their spears so I stopped myself. She feared me and hated me now. My plans were now in the trash, and my hopes for protecting her were too vague now.

"Your sentence" Odin declare "Is to be attached to the Asgard great tree" There was a tall great tree in the middle of Asgard practically impossible to remove. I knew my father; this was going to be easy "Until-"

"Until I regret my actions?" I mocked but hoped that was going to be the answer

"No" He said coldly "Until someone sheds a tear for you"

_Oh, no._ This was going to be way harder than I had planned.


	17. Background

_**NELLY**_

I was holding Hayley. She wasn´t crying anymore, she barely cried today. It was extremely rare that she shed a tear, but when she did, it must mean she was terrified. She was muttering something about Loki being _one of them_, when I asked her what she meant she started to hyperventilate and shed a couple of tears because of the fear.

"She means the frost giants" Thor answered, he and Sif had brought Hayley back. So the frost giants were allies with Thanos? Oh, God, this was bad, like really really bad. Loki hadn´t say much about them, but he did mention that they were cold, and that came from _Loki. _ I was about to say something about how that alliance couldn´t possibly end well, but I stopped the words before they came out of my mouth, I was supposed to know nothing about the frost giants; if they realized about that slightly emotional connection we had from the beginning they would suspect of our antique plan or think that I had something in mind to liberate Loki.

"What are frost giants?" I asked instead

"They are the Jotuns, residents of Jotunheim. Is one of the nine realms including Midgard and Asgard"

"Midgard?"

"Earth" He specified.

Sif was still confused, one second she knew I was dead, the other that it was just a false alarm; that apparently I simply could not die. I was pretty sure everyone in Asgard was like that, and just like her they were suspicious of something completely false, like me cooperating with Loki.

"They are horrible" Hayley whispered "I just can´t believe he´s one of them"

"Why is it so hard to see Loki as a monster?" Sif snapped

"Sif!" Thor quarreled her "He´s still my brother"

"Because he saved me" Hayley answered "that´s so unlike them, they were all cold, and mean. They mistreated me, even if they were ordered not to"

"Wait, what you said?" I asked confused

"He had ordered the frost giants to treat me nicely; he said I was a guest"

"Who?" I asked

"Thanos" Thor answered for her.

_Oh no, no, no. Loki was right. _Thanos had made feel Hayley at home, while the jotuns treated her like garbage, while they locked her up and humiliated her, Thanos had probably made her feel at home, showing how great her powers could be, getting into her mind so that eventually she would do whatever he had asked her to do.

It took me a lot to find the place, the great tree of Asgard was situated in the center of a dangerous, none habituated woods, when I got into the woods I wanted to get out; it was dark, lonely and completely quiet. But I continued walking trying not to step on any branch on my way.

"This is not a good place to wander around don´t you think?" A voice said to me.

I looked around; in front of me was a extremely big and wide tree, with chains around it holding something in it´s lowest part, I walked around the tree until I was in front of Loki, who was sat in the ground, with his back lying in the trunk and several chains forcing him to stay like that. Just above his head a branch grew and it´s very end, besides a few leaves, was a tiny crystal jar, I wondered what it was for.

"It´s a bad custom of yours, isn´t it?" He continued

"I wasn´t wandering around that night, and I´m not doing it now" I said coldly

"Right, you were looking for me, both times if I´m not mistaken"

"You´re not"

"And what makes you so needy of my help, or you just happen to love looking for me?"

"No, for some reason I always happen to need your help"

"Humans call that destiny"

"I call it having bad luck. I came here for information, the frost giants-"

"Are allies with Thanos, I know"

"How did you-"

He chuckled

"You're not the only one who is thinking that right now, Nelly" he swept a look at me wearing the blue, S.H.I.E.L.D uniform "do you even know what you have agreed to"

"Of course I do"

"Really, you don´t have any doubts of Fury? Tell me Nelly, how many times I kept you from the true? And now think of all those little details you feel his keeping from you"

"You mean the true about you wanting to annihilate me?" I smirked "I think I´m safer with S.H.I.E.L.D than I´m with you"

"So you don´t think he recruited you because of your family tree?"

I looked at him shocked, I could count with one hand the times he had left me speechless, but this one came with a prize there´s no way he could have know that.

"I´ve made some research, during your… time out. I know the exact reason why Fury is so interested in you, and I bet you know that as well"

I glared at him

"You don´t get it" Anyone did until they heard the real version of it. He seemed to get the message

"I´m all ears"

I sighed and started to talk promising myself that whatever he did after, whatever he said I wouldn´t let him get me.

"Until recently I used to know someone, it was a inconvenient friendship"

"Go on"

"To us, humans, there are many types of treason the three worst from least to worst are; treason to a group you integrate, treason to your love ones, and treason against your government. With this friendship I was committing the worst one. One day someone found out, someone who was known for making people do whatever he wanted to because otherwise he was capable of anything with his rank; his name was Carl Bryan. Four years ago he called me to discuss something. I arrived to his office and after some small talk he gave me a gun"

I took of the golden revolver from my belt and showed it to him

"This gun" I continued "And told me; "_I have a solution for you, you go with your little friend, invent an excuse to meet her in a private place. And when Holmes is turned, you pull out the gun, point right into her skull and shoot her. You get the hell out of the place, come directly to me and return me the gun. No one will ever know what happened except you and me" _ "

"I guess you keeping the gun means something" He pointed out

"I just couldn´t do it. I tried, but, I just couldn´t, I ended up confessing the whole thing to her and we devised a plan, only the three of us know she´s alive" I said shaking my head

"I´ve seen you kill without hesitation"

"Yes but that time was different"

"I don´t see how"

"She´s my sister, Loki, I couldn´t murder my own sister. I don´t care if she´s a criminal, I don´t care if she´s the must searched thief in the USA, or a murder she is my sister first" I looked at him deeply, intensely. Letting my words inquire into the deepest part of his being.


	18. Tears

_**NELLY**_

I was starting to regret to have visited Loki. I had been walking for hours, and now was definitely lost. I looked around trying to locate myself, but I didn´t understand anything I see. It was dawn and I was afraid I wouldn´t arrive to the palace in time, because the fact of sleeping in the woods wasn´t exactly nice. I stepped in one branch and it´s crack scared me, when I realized I had made the sound, I relaxed. Five minutes later or so, I heard another cracking sound; at first I thought it had been me, but when a couple of more cracking and steps sounds followed it I realized someone was behind me. I turned around to ask who had it been, but I ran into a gigantic being, I couldn´t tell what it was; until I looked up –and upper- and saw a face, if it could be called that way, of a gray skin and dazzling blue eyes, he was grinning in a grim and triumphal way. As soon as I saw him, I knew I was lost. I stepped back slowly as I heard him chuckle, then when I was about a meter away I turned around and starting running as fast as I could, I turned to my left in the first path I saw but as soon as I got into my new road, that gigantic figure appeared before me again. The next thing I knew; he was chuckling as I felt a terrible pain in my head and everything faded into darkness.

_**HAYLEY**_

I looked at my wrist unconsciously, but I suddenly remembered I didn´t have a watch in there anymore. Anyway, I knew Nelly had been away for too long, at least two hours if my calculations were right –and they usually were- and that was way more than she had said she would delay. After hesitating for some seconds, I finally stood up determined to go find her, I was just about to opened the door when I said to myself that it was late and that I might have to ask Thor for his company, since I didn´t know this place half as well as he did. I nodded to myself as I also thought that it would be a good idea to grab my jacket – a yellow one Nelly had gave me in my sixth birthday- I turned around but the first thing I saw wasn´t my jacket, but a gigantic gray skinned figure smiling with grim at me.

_**NELLY**_

When I woke up the headache hadn´t disappeared, as I opened my eyes I knew something was wrong, I could feel a freezing breeze and some snowflakes hitting my face. I tried to move but when I realized where I was I felt a sensation of feeling into an abyss in my stomach for a second and my heart started pounding; I was sat and tied in a chair, with my wrists tied in its back. The chair was above a really narrow cliff; when I tried to move one of the chair´s leg slipped and it was now hanging in the air. I gasped

"Who´s there?" That voice was full of terror and breathless but as soon as I heard it I realized it was Hayley´s

"Hayley?" I said slowly fearing that if I spoke to sudden, the chair would move even more.

"Mom!" she screamed "where are we?"

I looked around, the only thing that came into my mind was the south pole or something like that, rocs and snow was the only thing that were in this place besides this horrible cliff, was it really that necessary to put the chairs in the border of it and to put us in each other's back so we couldn't see each other?

"Do you really want to know that?" We heard a deep voice, even deeper than Thor´s. I moved to my right but because of my chair´s position, the only thing I really moved was my head so I wouldn´t slip even more. The gray skinned giant was in the cliff with us, so now the cliff was in its full capacity.

"What do you want from us?" I asked with anger, in situations like this, I thanked that I had a smoky voice that didn´t let me in ridiculous when I tried to intimidate someone.

"Both of you have something that belong to me and you are going to give it to me, one way or another"

"Mom what is he talking about?" Hayley asked but I was as confused as she was, I knew what he wanted from her but what about me?

"Where is the tesseract?" He asked

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I assured

"Sure you do, don´t make this harder for yourself"

"You are stupid if you think that you can-"I didn´t end the sentence because he had now his face less than an inch away from mine, I move mine as far as could, he smelled horrible, he smelled like…dead.

"Let´s clear something; I am not Loki so you should have in mind these couple of details; first of all I´m not a faddy child that's looking for a way to content his daddy, with lame and shallow ambitions"

I looked at him, trying to look daredevil, although my breath was heavy and my heart was pounding

"And the second one?" I dared him. He smirked

"I do not fancy you"

_**LOKI**_

I woke up soared as usual, this was the third day I was like these I stretched my back, my legs and my arms… wait a minute.

I looked at my arms and the rest of my body; the chains were no longer there. I stood up with effort and looked around me, everything was the same, everything except for the chains the tiny crystal jar in the branch above my head. The small container had was full with liquid; tears.

"Good girl" I muttered. I knew Hayley was going to liberate me .She might have been mad at me, but I was after all her rescuer and as soon as she understood what I had been sentenced to, she would liberate me with a tear.

I closed my eyes, picturing Odin´s throne and when I opened them I was before him, Friga, Sif, Thor, and the warriors three. Frigga gasped and Sif stepped forward but Volstag and Hogun stopped her grabbing her by the shoulders. I chuckled

"Surprised?"

I looked around stares of shock, hate and disappointment everywhere.

"I thought so"

"Loki" Friga said with a mix of disappointment and nostalgia "My son I-"

"I´m not your son!" I cut her

"Yes you are!" She squealed "Can´t you see that? Are you that blinded by your hate? Has all this power fooled your mind? You´ve always been and you´ll always be our son"

I opened my mouth but the door opened and Stark entered without even bowing his head he stopped short when he saw me but shook his head and saw directly at Thor

"Um, we are in trouble"

"We can see that Stark" Thor replied looking at me, but the iron man waved his hand in an downplay gesture

"He is nothing, trust me, I mean _trouble" _he said emphasizing the last word.

Then I heard Frigga gasp again this time covering her mouth with her hand, and so did Sif. Odin stood up sharply. I turned; just before us was Thanos, he had literally just walked by the front door. He could teleport so this entrance was just to make a little scene. I wondered what had happened to Heimdall. Stark was the only one stupid enough to clear his throat and speak first

"So-"

"What do you seek in here?" Thor cut him

The intruder shrugged and smirked

"I seek for the tesseract, is as simple as that"

"Then you have come in vain" Thor answered him stepping forward

He smirked again, this was a bad sign

"I would reconsider it if I were you"

"Why would we do that?" Stark asked with courage

The god threw something at me and I caught it, as soon as I did he said

"We don´t want more wasted tears" Then he vanished

I looked at what he had thrown at me; it was a gold necklace with a pendant of a balance. No more wasted tears…

"This is not Hayley's" I thought out loud

"No" Stark followed "That is Nelly´s"

A.N/ _In case you were wondering the pendant is the symbol of justice. _


	19. The rescue

_**SO, after a long time I couldn´t write anything because my computer kind of broke, but know I´m here again for sure. I really hope you´re enjoying reading the fic as much as I enjoy to write it. **_

_**NELLY**_

When I woke up I wasn´t in that cliff anymore, but in some kind of cell; it was completely closed. No windows, no points of reference, only a gigantic metallic door. This place was like some kind of storage or a bank safe box. My head hurt terribly and I was out of tears. I hugged my knees in the floor trying to get some warm. With some effort I stood up, my legs were trembling. I walked around the metal chamber trying to find a way out; there was none. I sat in the cold floor again, and suddenly an idea stroke into my head, I put my hand inside all the compartments and pockets of my suit, the guns and the bullets were gone, but my cell phone was still there, despite I was out of signal, it hadn´t discharged yet. How was that possible? How long had it been since I was kidnapped? This was definitely some sort of a trap

_**HAYLEY**_

Once when I was four, I woke up in a hospital, I had passed out in school and woke up surround by a bright light and big fuzz in my head. When I opened my eyes I had the same sensation although there was no bright light, in fact there was no light at all, and anyone was sat next to me waiting for me to wake up. It took me some seconds to recognize the place where I was; my house. I stood up shaking because of the cold and my weakness and started to call Nelly

"Mom?" Nothing "Nelly?"

There was no answer, I continue calling until I had registered the whole place and discovered that no one was in there. Why had they let me in my home? What had happened to Nelly, was she okay? Was _I _okay_?_

_**NELLY**_

When I heard the door opening I froze, gazing at it. A hooded figure appeared carrying a plate with some food with it, I arrowed an eyebrow

"Oh, so now you're feeding me"

The figure didn´t answer, it just kept walking towards me and placed the plate in front of me in the floor. That person was about my high, but that was the only thing I could tell, I didn´t even see if it was a _he _or _she. _The plate had meat, an apple and a bottle of water also a knife and a fork. While the dark hooded figure turned around walking slowly towards the door, I took the knife and walked silently behind the person. I raised my arm ready to stab the person in its back, it was my only chance to escape so I couldn´t screw it.

But just when the knife was going to stab the mysterious person, it turned around and grabbed my wrist in such a quick and smooth move that I stood shock for a second. When I recovered from the surprise I tried to make a hook punch with my free fist, but the person grabbed this wrist as well, with its right hand. Desperate, I thought of kicking her or him, I swung my right leg but when it approached to the hooded person´s body it did something really strange and quickly with its leg and soon I was in the floor with my arms extended my by sides. The person approached to me and just before its hand grabbed my shoulder I rolled to the left through the floor.

I stood up willing to strike again, but again the person was extremely faster than me and in seconds I was forced to stay static with my chest in the floor, my head turned to my left , and my arms imprisoned in a weird position.

"You just don´t give up, do you?" She asked before she freed me, I didn´t have to see her face to see who she was.

_**HAYLEY**_

How long had I been in the kitchen, minutes? Hours? I didn´t know. All I knew was that I was lost, hungry, confused and even when I was in my house I had never felt so far away from home. I started to climb the stair without any rush and just when I arrived the hallway I heard the sound of an opening door, and without hesitation I started to run. I didn´t stop until I reached my bedroom and hide inside my closet. I could hear steps directing to my bedroom. I hugged my knees hoping and begging whoever was didn´t find me. When I heard the door of the closet open I felt like my heart stopped and then it just started pounding.

"Hayley" He said

I lift my head; Loki was standing right in front of me.

"Loki!" I jumped and hugged him feeling safe, but then it all came back to me. He was one of them. I pulled myself away frightened, but he held my arms

"It´s okay" I decided to believe him. Stark appeared in the frame door.

"What. No hug for me?" I just rolled my eyes, for some reason I didn´t like Tony. He yelled "Guys I found her!"

"Excuse me?" Loki asked insulted and I couldn´t help but giggle to his reaction

"Nelly´s not here" I said informing them

"We know" Loki said and more people entered to the room. Fury, Thor, Loki and Stark they were all looking just for me?

"I don´t understand"

"Jarvis tracked her phone and a chip that´s in her suit so we know exactly where she is"

I nodded though I had no idea who Jarvis was.

"We are going to rescue her?"

"Correction, _we" _Stark said while he pointed everyone including himself but excluding me "are going to rescue her"

"She´s my mother! Or kind of" I reproached

"Hayley, you are six years old there´s no way we are letting you join us is this fight is too dangerous for you" Fury replied

"But-"

"You heard the boss" Tony said. I looked at Loki with hope but he just said

"They are right" I felt bleak

"I'm with them" Thor added

"No one asked you" I said rudely, sick of being treated like a baby. I could see Loki smirk, maybe because of what I said to Thor.


	20. Frozen

_**NELLY**_

"Do you trust me?" she had asked me, I shook my head "Well, bad for you. This is what we are going to do: I´m going to live that door slightly open and you will leave exactly fifteen seconds after me, I made sure the cameras weren´t working and there are only a couple of jotuns guarding right now, but you will have to be careful anyways. The first hallway is clear, walk through it as silently as you can and then turn to the right, but make sure no one is in there, if there is just wait for my sign, these guys aren't as easy to knock down as you"

I had been leaned in that wall for what felt like an hour, I just couldn´t move. This was the end of the first hallway but when I tried to turn to the left I discovered two blue gigantic figures and I backed down as quickly as I could, they didn´t see me. I was desperate, if those things found me there would be no hope. Now I was just praying _she _knew what she was doing.

_**LOKI**_

"So now what?" Stark asked

"Now, stick to the plan, no matter what" Fury answered "our organization is the only thing that can save us now"

"That, and luck" Thor pointed out

"I still think you made a mistake by making Barton took care of the girl, we´re going to need him" Natasha said for the third time that day

"Well it was that or sending Shakespeare" Stark made a movement with his head toward me to let her know who he was talking about

"Yeah, and I don´t think I´m good for a company" Banner added

We were in what seemed to be what was left of a bank, the entrance was empty, but now we all knew this was just part of their plan. We had been set up in teams, so, to make sure I would not try to betray them I had been set up with Banner, hence with the Hulk.

"This was the most the tracker told us, now we need to figure out where the girl is" Banner said

"She is underground" I answered "And locked up where she cannot make interaction with anyone"

I hoped this last part was not true, her silver tongue was the only thing that could save her now, and though Thanos was not easy to convince, the jotuns were.

"The safe deposit box" Natasha said

"So let's go then" Stark said

"No" Rodgers said "That would be a bad idea. If we get ambushed, they should not get all of us"

"Besides, it´s not like we are going to walk straight to the deposit box, open the door and get out of here, I´m pretty sure we will have a lot of obstacles" Agent Hill said, Fury was her couple. I was starting to realize she was not fond at all for superheroes and even less for Norse gods.

"I will go for Nelly" I said "There will be more jotuns surrounding her than anywhere else"

"You mean _we _will go for Nelly" Banner corrected

"I will follow my brother" Thor added, I noticed a hiss escaping my mouth, every time I was about to do something that would make me look good he had to come and take the glory from my hands

"And what if you´re wrong?" Fury said suddenly"What if the real trap isn´t near Derflinger but somewhere else and our strongest men are somewhere else?"

"What are you suggesting?" Rodgers asked

"Thor, you will go with Loki" Fury ordered. I felt anger filling my body

"What about me?" Natasha asked

"I think it´s obvious, agent Romanov, you will go with Banner"

We all noticed Natasha glimpse of worry in her eyes

"Oh, no, If you don´t want to…" Banner started

"No, it´s okay" Natasha lied, trying to look calm and determine.

_**NELLY**_

I heard stab-like sounds and followed by some grunts and then I heard the distinct sound of a machine gun and more grunts. I squeezed myself to the wall with my eyes closed as if that was going to protect me. When I felt someone holding my shoulder I jumped and winced

"Easy there" She told me "Last time I saw you, you were a daredevil"

I opened my eyes and to my surprise she was standing in front of me holding a minigun over her shoulder

"How in hell…?"

"Oh you like it?" She asked "It´s my favorite"

"Are you a-?"

"Mutant? Yeah, I´m immune to… pretty much everything" She said as she began to walk through the hallway, I walked beside her and saw the two frost giants spread in the floor surrounded by blood.

"I-I don´t get it" I answered

"Well, I´m super resistant, super strong and I can´t feel pain" She answered with a smile, I was about to say something but then a horrible pain in the chest stopped me, now I knew perfectly how a stab felt like and it was way worse when I knew what was happening.

Anyway everything happened so fast, I so _her _face adopt an expression of horror and surprise and then I felt the stab in my chest. _Not this again, _I thought. But this time it was different; instead of fainting I started to feel a terrible cold, and soon enough I wasn´t able to feel anything but cold and pain, I closed my eyes.

I wasn´t dead, though I couldn´t move, I could still hear everything. It was as if I had been _frozen_

_**A.N/ I hope you´re enjoying it, in the next chapter I´ll tell who the mysterious woman is :)**  
_


	21. Rachel

_**LOKI **_

Hill, Fury, Thor and I would be together until we reached the safe deposit box area, there were not as many jotuns as I expected, so maybe I was right after all; they were all surrounding Nelly.

When the stairs guided us to the lowest part of the bank I saw my prediction becoming in reality; there were about fifty frost giants guarding the entrance of a hallway.

"Holly shit" Fury expressed. Thor and I stared at him

"It´s just an expression" Agent Hill said without looking at us, she had her gun pointing to the jotuns who were already taking their positions to attack, the woman, again without even glance at us pointed at the hallway with her head "There´s the safe deposit box, will you make it?"

"Of course" Thor answered proud of himself as he started to move the mjolnir in circles, he jumped and with the help of the hammer he flew and landed in front of the jotuns. Before we all knew, the battle had begun

I saw a frost giant lunged at me, or at least he thought he did. By the time he had landed over the fake Loki I was already behind him and with a single stab of my scepter I annihilated him.

Another one approach to me when I was taking the blade out of the jotun´s body, I turned in a semi circle and made the scepter gave off a blue light, as soon as it touched the giant, he was ashes.

Right after that I felt an enormous hand wrap around my shoulder, I tried to turn but it managed to grab my other shoulder and immobilize me, I threw the scepter. But just before the creature could do anything, I felt the pressure leaving my shoulders, the jotun had let me go and when I turned around I discovered the mjolnir in the floor behind me and the jotun stamped against a wall.

I picked up my scepter and when I did I discovered that the entrance of the hallway where definitely was Nelly, was completely unguarded.

"GO!" I heard Thor scream; he was fighting two giants and rescuing Hill from another "NOW!"

I tried to answer him but my voice was drowned by the sound of Fury´s weapon, I heard it was called bazooka. I took advantage of the confusion the weapon had caused in the frost giants and run to the hallway, I keep running until I saw the hallway spread out in three others. I glanced at all of them and in one of them was a group of jotuns surrounding something, I pointed my scepter at them so I could annihilate all of them at once but again, a giant stopped me. I knew it was behind me before if grabbed my neck but I didn´t move fast enough and the blue giant was now lifting me of the ground as he squeezed my neck. But this time I didn´t throw my weapon. I was going to stab me but before I could move it an inch, the Jotun started to convulse and felt to the ground, dead.

I landed and stood up as fast as I could. All around me the jotuns were doing exactly the same; convulsing as if something were repeatedly hitting their bodies and then they fell to the ground. What was happening to them? I knew it was some sort of gun because of the sound but it was at least a hundred times faster than Hill´s gun. I found my answer when the last frost giant fell and uncovered a small woman. Her hair was short and had a fringe that cover all her front and her eyebrows, but besides that it was obvious who she was

"Nelly?" I whispered, but something was wrong, this woman looked exactly like her except for the hair, but there were other things that told me this was not really her. The way she stood, not only determine and daredevil like Nelly, but also in an offensive position and even with her short height it made you feel threatened. Also the way she looked at me; she didn´t know me, didn´t recognize me, and the fact that she was pointing a gigantic gun at me – that look extremely heavy and she was holding it as if it didn´t weigh anything at all- confirmed me that.

"You are not Nelly" I corrected myself, now that I looked better there was no way this woman was her. As soon as she saw me noticing this, she lowered the weapon, her eyes were like Nelly´s but instead of having that playful, sweet and slightly childish and seductive look she had a threatening, cold and calculating one.

"Who are you and how do you know my sister?" The woman asked. At hen I noticed who she was

"Rachel" I recognized. I remembered everything I´ve hear and all Nelly had told me; her twin sister, she being a criminal and a fugitive, and how Nelly helped her to escape.

"Yes, my name is Rachel; now who the hell are you and how do you know her?" She looked at something I had not paid attention until that moment; Nelly was in the hallway with us frozen, covering her face with her hands. I approached at her but the woman pointed her gun at me again

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, but she didn´t count on my teleportation trick, she was looking at the fake loki and I appeared right behind her

"No, what do _you _think you´re doing?" The fake Loki faded. She turned quickly and for the first time I saw a glimpse of horror but it faded really quickly

"What are you?" She demanded, her answer came from the other side of the room

"He is a Norse God" the iron man answered she turned obviously pissed off of having to turn in a semicircle all the time, stark continued "One you wouldn´t like to tease, believe these guys are really sensitive"

"Stark" She said coldly

"Rachel, it´s been quite a few"

She glared at him, I arrowed an eyebrow I wondered if there was some sort of history between them too.

I approached to Nelly

"What-" Rachel started

"I can fix this" I defended myself. It took a simple spell to get her free of the ice, this would not have helped a common human but she could not die, this would not harm her.

_**NELLY**_

I could feel the cold leaving my body and the movement returning, I felt really dizzy though, because of the temperature sudden change. I uncovered my face and saw three people staring at me and soon all of them were gathered around me.

"Is she okay?" Rodgers asked, I would have answered but I felt too sick to answered, now I felt a terrible cold and I had a headache

"The temperature changed must have affected her" Banner answered

"Will she be okay?" Thor asked

"Of course she will" Tony answered "woman is immortal"

All the time my sister was staring at them with her arm crossed and loki had been staring at _me. _With some effort I made my lips curve in a smile and to my surprise he smiled back at me, a half of smile filled with mischief and honesty.

"So I guess we´re over here" Tony said

"Not yet" Fury said suddenly and what happened next was so suddenly that my sister´s shock face and everyone else´s expressions of surprice was the only confirmation that I had really happened

"Rachel Derflinger" Fury said "You are under arrest for kidnapping, murder in first and second degree and offenses against the sate"


	22. Drawbacks

**_NELLY_**

Loki, my sister and I returned to Asgard in the same yet, Loki was sat beside me-I was wrapped in a blanket but the cold and headache would not go away- and my sister was in front of us handcuffed and with something in her mouth that didn´t allowed her to talk-Loki´s idea- with Banner with us in case things got complicated.

Though Barton was the pilot, Hayley wasn´t is this yet, she was in the other one with the rest of them. I felt terribly bad and anxious, I wanted to see my daughter more than anything but Rachel was here with us and I was so afraid of Hayley´s reaction when she saw her. I loved my sister, but she had hurt Hayley, and I loved this little girl as my own and I wouldn´t let Rachel hurting her again.

"Take it off" Banner said

"Excuse me?" I asked, I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't heard him

"The blanket is only making you sicker" He explained

"I know, but I´m so cold" I objected, I felt a hand taking me off the blanket, and discovered t was Loki. He didn´t even look at me while he took it.

"So now what?" I asked Banner to changed the subject

"What do you mean?"

"What happen to us now?" By us I meant _them_

"Well your sister will go to jail, and Loki will face his crimes in Asgard" Natasha, who was the copilot answered, then she turned to face me "I´m sorry but they won´t get a happy ending"

She looked at my sister, and she returned a wild look full of hate.

"And how long will they give her?" I asked

"Long?" Natasha asked "Derflinger; your sister will go straight to the Death row"

And those words were the trigger; somehow Rachel had managed to take off the handcuffs without us noticing. She stood up quickly and ran straight to where Natasha was sat

"YOU BITCH!" she yelled as she put the handcuffs, now in her hands but not holding her wrists, around Romanov´s neck and pulled from the ends so hard Natasha started to make guttural noises, while she tried desperately to reach her gun.

Everything happened so quickly; in one second it was a chaos, I looked around me; Barton was putting the plane in autopilot as he reached for a gun, but my sister with an incredible elasticity kicked him in the head, Loki stood up and went for his spear that was in the other yet, so he teleported leaving a fake Loki that as soon and I touched it´s back, it disappeared. But the worst of all was at the back part of the yet; Banner was moving his head hastily as he hold it in both of his hands as if he was having a terrible headache and then started growling that soon became into roars.

"RACHEL DON´T" I shouted desperately

"SHUT UP!" she yelled

I stood up trying to push her away from Natasha, I succeed but only because she let the handcuff fall to the floor to turn and slap me. Then the worst thing imaginable happened; we heard a deep, load roar, in the back of the yet was no long Banner, but the Hulk roaring at us clenching his fists. I was terrified and looked at my sister but to my surprise she was grinning

"I´ve always loved the challenges" She said smiling at the Hulk

"Come on Rache, you´re out of control" I said hyperventilating

"Am I? Come on Reagan, I heard you are immortal, lets finish this beast" She encouraged me

She was completely insane, and I also hated her calling me Reagan. The Hulk ran towards her and tried to punch her but she grabbed his fist. While she was holding the Hulks hand Rachel realized, too late, that the beast was way stronger that what she could handle. She had one fist in both of her hands and the Hulk lifted it, with my sister hanging there. He clenched the free fist and puched where Rachel was, but she was faster and released her hands to fall to the ground in the right time, so the Hulk only hit the air.

The beast roared once more and tried to punch my sister in the floor, but the rolled and dodged the fist. She crawled to the door, to open it but the Hulk grabbed lift her by the toes as she screamed.

I had to do something. I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled, calling his attention. Hulk turned and dropped my sister as he ran toward me and Rachel used that second to open the gate.

I covered my head with my hands waiting for the shock, but the smack never came. I lower my hands and discovered Loki with the neck of the beast between his body and his scepter. But all Banner had to do was to grabbed Loki and stamp him against the floor, to liberate himself. I gasped.

And then the mjolnir hit the Hulk´s head. He lost balance but turned and totally forgot about me and Loki, who was lifting from the ground. Thor called the hammer, it disappeared from some seconds and when it returned to the yet, it returned with Thor. Thor leaded the Hulk to the open gate and with the help of Loki and Rachel threw him to the abysm. I closed my eyes from the impact as I heard the roar loose intensity as Banner felt.

When I opened them again the Hulk was gone but my sister was hanging from the edge of the yet.

**_LOKI_**

I looked at Rachel. Her look was not longer wild but scared, all the dark in her eyes was gone and she had never looked like Nelly this much before.

But she was not Nelly, she had risk all of our lives with her impulse. She was reckless, impulsive, wild and thirsty for blood of those who she thought was guilty.

"Brother…" Thor said.

That was when I realized; this woman had hurt Nelly as much as Thor had hurt me. But it could all end up right there; I just had to incline my scepter a little and shoot. I would never get rid of Thor, but I could make Nelly´s pain –and Hayley´s pain- disappear.

"Loki, don´t!" This was Nelly. Why did she not want this? Why did she not want me to help her get rid of all her possible motives to be called a criminal? Helping her sister had been a problem.

But then again, if I did this, she would hate me forever

**_NELLY_**

I saw relived as Loki helped my sister to return to the yet with one hand and closed the door. I sighed . But they looked at each other with hate and before my sister or any of us could premeditate it, he kicked her in the head leaving her unconscious.

"HEY" Thor and I shouted with one voice.

"Just in case" he answered.


	23. Redemption

"Guys I´m really sorry" Banner said for the fourth time as we appeared on Asgard.

"Banner, for the last time this was not _your fault" _Stark said with emphasis in the last words as he looked at Rachel, who was now not only muzzled but handcuffed and foot cuffed –again, loki´s idea- and my sister looked at him with hate.

"Can you please stop that?" I demanded to Tony

"Oh, I´m sorry, am I offending her?" He answered with insolence and then pointed at her while he was still looking at me "This woman put all of us in danger including your daughter and we almost didn´t find Banner"

I looked at him; he was staring at the floor, all of the rest was looking at my sister really mad except for Banner, Thor who had a sympathetic look and Loki who was raising his eyebrows and staring at us. Then it was Hayley, I dared to looked at her eyes for the first time, she was shedding a couple of tears

"Hayley" I started knowing perfectly this was the only person in the room with a big reason to hate my sister. She sobbed and shook her head and then turned away crying and ran toward the palace.

I passed my hands through my face.

"I´ll go for her" Natasha said and disappeared, as she followed my daughter.

"You need to fix this" I told Rachel, who at first raised an eyebrow but then, just lower her head, she knew I was right. Then I heard a thud and turned. Loki was in the floor unconscious.

"Loki!" I gasped; I looked at Thor for an explanation "What happened to him?"

I had to hold the impulse to run to where he was, if any of them believe I had any sort of connection with Loki, I was screwed.

"Transporting us from realm to realm takes a lot of dark magic and today he was really weak after the fight and the Hulk´s aggression" Thor answered "No offence"

"Non taken" Banner said "Don´t you have a hospital or something?"

"I will take him to mother, maybe she knows what to do"

I looked at Loki, helpless and so vulnerable, would he be okay?

**_HAYLEY_**

I stamped to a wall, or so I though.

"Hayley!" I heard the wall gasped, it was Sif "When-are all of you back?"

"Yes" I hissed "more than should have"

Sif looked at me confused

"Rachel is back. My mother, or so she call herself"

"Rachel, are you talking about Nelly?"

"No, Rachel; Nelly´s twin sister" Natasha said behind me "You run way too fast for your age"

"Thanks" I said simply "what will happen to her?"

"Well" Natasha seemed uncomfortable "I guess she´ll go to jail. I´m so sorry, Hayley but you aren´t the only person she´s hurt"

"I meant what will happen to her _here" _

Natasha looked puzzled

"Is she dangerous?" Sif asked

"Let me put it this way; she almost made the Hulk kill us all, and that includes Thor and Loki"

Sif´s jaw opened with amazement

"There is no way that woman can stay on Asgard without vigilance"

"Please tell a place where she can" Natasha answered

"I don´t want to see her" I whispered and that seemed to bring the women back to me, Sif squat in front of me

"Hey, I promise you, she will not ever hurt you"

"I want to stay in here" I said suddenly

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked

"I mean, I want to stay in Asgard"

"I already told you Hayley, it is not up to me to-"Sif started but Natasha cut her off

"Easy, the answer is no. There´s no way Fury is going to let an omega level mutant to stay somewhere where she´ll be so vulnerable"

"Yeah, cause that´s all I am to you; the omega level mutant" I peered at her.

"Hey" The read head defended herself "It´s not like-"

"Hayley!" Someone interrupted her; it was Fandral "The little mortal warrior!"

He ran towards me, lifted me above his head and after making me give a circle in the air he put me down again.

"Fandral!" The fat man quarreled Fandral "Be careful, you might hurt her"

"Sorry" He apologized

"It´s okay" I shrugged. Natasha seemed worried about how much I had connected with the Asgardians

"So, how is your mother?" Fandral asked

I looked at him seriously, suddenly remembering what had happened. I felt a hand in my shoulder, Natasha, I looked at her and nod to her and she understood I wanted to get out of there, be alone.

"We´ll be in her room" Romanov said "We´ll be back for dinner"

As I left the room I heard Fandral´s voice

"Wrong question?"

I turned just to see Sif with an _are-you-kidding-me? _Look in her face.

**_RACHEL_**

How long has it passed? One hour, two, maybe even five? I had lost count and was now completely lost. I passed my hands through my head, my head was pounding and there was a leak that was driving me crazy. The dungeons were in the lowest part of the castle and a man that they all refereed as Heimdall had made me the big favor of guiding me there.

So there I was, trapped and jailed like an animal, when _I _was the reason they were alive. Now that I wondered where my minigun was, I had really become fond of that weapon. When I got out of here, it was the first thing I would get.

I heard a gate opening and I approached to cell bars to see who it was. I was completely surprise to see Banner coming in. I chuckled

"What do we have here? " I said as I approached my head so much to the cells I thought it was going to pop out of them for a second "Will I have a nice little chat with the hulk today?"

He chuckled as he took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt

"No, no, I just want to talk to you for I while"

I raised an eyebrow

"No one knows you´re here do they?"

He looked at me and made a gesture that was supposed to be a smile

"How do you know?" He asked as he placed his glasses at the top of his shirt

"I´m a criminal I know everything about forbidden things. By the way I wouldn´t have taken off those glasses, they look good on you"

Now was his time to chuckle

"Do you have any idea of how old I am?"

I fake to study him intently

"I would say early forties, but I don´t see the relevance on this" I said and then I winked at him

"Okay I don´t know how you do that and it´s kind of creepy that at first you consider to kill me and then you are flirting with me"

"You find me appealing?"

"I find you creepy"

"You know you should never say that to a crazy person, especially if it´s a woman"

"I never said you were crazy" He said "but that´s not why I´m here"

"Then why are you here?"

"Look Rachel, you´re out of control. You get angry extremely easily and endanger all who are near you, I know how that is. But I´ve talk to Nelly and she is a really good fighter-"

"You think she´s good?" I asked mockingly

"I think she´s great. But I´ve heard you´re better. You could change you know, become a better person and use those gifts to help instead of destroy"

I burst into a laugh

"Is this the part when you show me how to find redemption and join to the good side?"

"No" He answer abruptly "This is the part when I tell you to be smart and save your own life"


	24. visits

**_RACHEL_**

_He is right _ a voice in my head told me _ you crossed the line this time and now you must face your actions._

I frowned, this wasn´t me. I hhad never doubted about my ideals and this man wasn´t going to change that with his two hour chat, he may seem nice and peaceful but he was just another corrupted person working in order of a bunch of other corrupted people.

I heard the gate open one more time, could it be him again? Well this time he wasn´t gonna make me doubt. No matter what he said I refuse to listen this time.

"You have a visitor" A guard said, and behind him wasn´t Banner, but Hayley.

"Oh my god" I whispered

"You have fifteen minutes" The guard said. Fifteen minutes? He had been either too generous with Banner, or the speech he gave me seemed longer than it really was

"Hi Rachel" She hissed

"My goodness" I whispered as I approached to the bars of the cell " You are just like Nelly"

The girl frowned

"I-I mean the way you stare at me… it just _her" _She had this innocent and smart look of Nelly and also her trend of moving her eyes a lot

"I have spent a lot of time with her, I think that´s normal" She said coldly

"Hayley-"

"Why?"She cut me off "I just want to know why you got rid of me"

"I didn´t get rid of you! I gave you the opportunity of a better life, Jesus, you´re just six, you don´t understand-"

"I can understand!"

"That´s the point; I don´t want you to. The way I live… it´s not a life of a little girl, all the things I´ve lived and seen and yeah, even don, are things that you shouldn't live and be part of. I´m a dangerous person Hayley, and I don´t want the only thing I´ve ever cared of suffer because of my mistakes"

She frowned

"I don´t understand"

"And I hope, for your sake, you never will. But that doesn't mean I don´t love you"

She peered at me, trying to see if I was being honest another Nelly thing

"I think this was a mistake" She whispered and turned around

"Hayley, wait!" But it was too late

I leaned to the wall at the bottom; I was three years too late.

**_NELLY_**

Rachel didn´t see me as soon as I entered, which was weird of her. I hawked, she lifted hear head with a toss and I could see she had been crying

"You crying?" I was amazed. She snorted

"What is this _visit Rachel _day? Haven´t you embarrassed me enough already"

I frowned

"Rache, I was the only one with an authorization to visit you"

My sister raised an eyebrow

"That doesn´t mean you were the only one here, Banner-"

"Banner?"

"And Hayley-"

"Hayley? Rachel, what did they tell you?"

"None of your business" She said with a gesture

"Rachel, come on the last thing I need is having evidence that you might have been planning an escape"

"An escape, with whom? Banner just came to give me a lecture and that girl, _my daughter, _she hates me Nelly"

"I don´t think she hates you" I said

"Yeah, she does, and my believe is that your boyfriend has a lot to do with it"

"Rache, Tony and I broke up, you know that"

"I´m not talking about him" She snorted " I´m talking about that god friend of yours, by the way how is he going, did he die?"

"no! And he is not my boyfriend"

"Come on Reagan I saw the way you look at him, it´s pathetic"

"He is not" I defended myself "And yes he is getting better. But seriously Rachel I don´t have anything with him, I don´t look him in any especial way and for umpteenth time, do not call me Reagan!"

"Is everything fine?" A guard asked

"Yes" I said at the same time my sister said "no"

"I will have to request you to leave" The guard said

"Tell me a reason why I should believe you" My sister asked as I walked away

"When have I lied to you" Was my answer before we lost of each other´s sight

**_RACHEL_**

I had been walking around my cell for hours, planning one thing, getting rid of the plan and starting another. All of sudden I saw a loose brick in the wall, I pulled it out and leaned my left hand in the wall, then I crashed the brick against the wall and heard my wrist breaking.

"AAG, GUARDS!" I shouted, one of them came with hurry and looked at me suspiciously

"What?"

I showed him my bleeding, broken wrist that was bent because of the fracture

"I felt and…" I sobbed "I feel so much pain"

He looked at me with mercy and approached to the cell to grab my wrist, but I punched him in the head, took the spear –that I didn't know why he needed anyway- and trapped his neck between the bars and his owned spear

"How in Valhalla" He muttered

"I can´t feel pain you idiot" I said and then by moving the spear forward made his head hit the bars and loose conscience

I palpated his armor until I found the keys and got out of my cell. The first two guards I had to knock them down with a lot of effort and then I just had to evade the others. When I was back in the palace, I started to walk avoiding everyone until I reached a hallway. I felt relieved when no one was near me, but then I started to hear noises, so I opened the first door I found and entered to a gigantic chamber full of crystal and moving things, I looked around desperately until I found a wardrobe and got inside leaving a space to see if anyone got inside. To my bad luck they did.

**_NELLY_**

I entered the room next to Loki, who was still kind of pale, I was going to ask him again if he felt alright but he talked first

"So, you are lying to your sister and everyone else in this palace, and you do not seem to have any concerns"

"I try not to show any" I defended myself. He smirked at me

"You know, for a woman-"He started, I snorted

"-And for a human, you really are an extraordinary liar"

I shrugged with a smile

"What can I say, I learned from the best" And then I couldn´t help it anymore, I ran the space that was left between us and just after he opened his arms I jumped wrapping my legs around his waist as I kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss walking until by back was against a wall and he put his hands beside me leaving me of no escape of his vivid kiss.


	25. Fondness and regrets

He kept kissing me as I slid my hands through his back and then played with his hair, I was slightly continence of him retiring his hands of the wall, and making me lower my legs as he started to unbutton my shirt –a stripped one Natasha had lent me- and then I separated my lips from his so I could breathe.

"When did you do this?" He asked in a whisper, I noticed he was looking at my left hip where I had a tattoo of the word _mischief _written in gothic letter. He probably didn´t saw it the first time we were naked due the lack of light.

"A long time ago" I admitted, and then surrounded his neck with my arms as I smiled before explaining him "I was seventeen and I lost a bet"

He gave me a quick kiss

"And what exactly was the debt about?"

"Another time" I said simply smirking. Then I looked into his deep green eyes

"What?" He asked frowning

"I just… I´d never realized how handsome you are before" I said with honesty

"So _now _you find me attractive" He pointed out

"Extremely" I bit my lip as I smirk "I think you´re the hottest man I have ever been with"

"Ah, I guess that is something good?" Loki asked. I was about to say _very, _but he put a finger in my mouth

"Shh" he whispered when I tried to speak and then frowned. I saw him move his eyes from one side to another and then pointed at his bed. I frowned confused. He just pointed the bed again and this time I understood; _get under the bed._

I ran and hid under his giant bed just in time. I heard Loki´s door open followed by some person´s shoes. Loki´s boots were extremely near me so that must had meant he was sat at the edge of the bed.

"Usually we nock before we enter into someone´s chamber here on Asgard" I heard Loki say

"Yeah, but that´s not applied for people that nearly broke Earth is it?" The other person said. It was Tony.

I heard Loki chuckle

"Why are you here Stark?" Loki asked "Fury does not know you are here, you are the last person he would send as a negotiator"

"Yeah you´re right, I´m here on my own. Now drop the act Loki" there was a pause and then Tony asked "Where are they?"

"They?" Loki asked and I pictured him raising an eyebrow

"Stop playing the innocent one here Loki, no one falls for that any more, not even your brother. Where are the Derflingers?"

"Oh, so you lost both of them. Well, I though Nelly had some sort of tracker and as to Rachel if she escaped she cannot go that far"

"The tracker conveniently broke when she was frozen and as for Rachel, there was a reason not even S.H.I.E.L.D found her on Earth. You know what I think Loki? I think you have some sort of plan that involves Nelly. I mean you rescued her daughter right? And then helped her find her sister, convincing her must be so easy now. But that´s not going to work out for you; Nelly may look naïve and innocent, but she´s not. She has the greatest sense of justice I´ve ever seen on a person so yeah maybe she is on your side now, but sooner or later she´ll realized that you are the wrong side and that day, you can kiss your throne goodbye"

But Loki just chuckled again

"What if she is not on the wrong side?"

"She is, and it´s just matter of time that she realizes it and with her sister, whom by the way will be nothing but trouble for you ,that day they will come quicker than normal and the best part is that you can´t get rid of her or you´ll lose Nelly forever"

"Sounds to me that you still have feelings for her"

"Just one; respect. And once she´s done with you; admiration because she´ll not only be over you, she´ll finish you, slowly and painfully, and the day that happens I will be watching in the front line laughing and enjoying every minute of it"

I saw Tony´s shoes walking towards the door, then he spoke again

"And by the way; men doomed to fail forever aren´t her type"

And then he was gone.

I waited a couple of seconds but I didn´t hear Loki´s voice and his feet weren´t moving at all. I got outside the bed and saw him stood there frozen looking at the door. I cursed mentally at Tony. He had said what I had did to him but of course he didn´t mention what he did to me. For the first time I realized I had actually hurt him with my little paybacks. And now I would have been proud of it, if it wasn´t for the man with the lost stare at the door.

I climb into the bed and sat behind him as I surrounded him with my arms. He tried to push me back at first but I just hold him tighter and started to kiss his neck and rubbing his shoulders and chest with my hands. I heard him sight and I took that chance to whisper in his ear

"You know, I´ve never said this to anyone but I really think you´re right. Not about everything of course, especially the two worlds 'war part, but I think you´re right"

He had his eyes closed enjoying every second of it and I wonder if had ever been treated with such fondness in all his life. Then all of sudden he opened his eyes

"Nelly…" He started

"What?" I asked concerned, he looked at me

"Where is your sister?"

At first I didn´t understand the question but then I caught him staring at his closet and felt my heart fall to my stomach.

I approached to the closet as I put the shirt back on. I opened the door slightly , nothing happened so I decided to open it a little bit more but something jumped at me , tackling me.

I tried to cover my body but that something kept attacking me until it suddenly stopped. I looked up; Loki was holding Rachel as she squirmed and fought to get rid of him.

"Rachel" I whispered

"You stupid liar!"She snapped and the words hit me more than her punches "I trusted you with my daughter, I trusted you with my life!"

"I- I know I just" I was in the border of a crisis "Please Loki you´re hurting her"

"That is the plan" He answered

"Let go you pig!" My sister roared

"LOKI!" I begged so he finally let her go. She was squirming with such strength that she landed on the floor. She stood up as fast as she could

"Rachel I-" But I couldn´t finish thanks to the slap She gave me, my sister had always been strong but her anger amplify it so much, that slap hurt so much it could easily been given by Loki or Thor. My head turn to the left and when I turned it back, I grabbed my chick that was probably red and felt the tears in it, but what was more surprising of all was that Loki was standing in front of me as if he pretended to be some sort of barrier against my sister.

"On my god, so it´s true" Rachel said and then she burst into a laugh "You do fancy her"

"Stay away from her" He hissed

She snorted

"Not as long as she has my daughter and you at the same time"

"I think she stop being _your _daughter a long time ago" He said mockingly

"I think _you"_ My sister said looking at me "need to choose a side"

"What?"

"Him or me. It´s as simple as that, not the avengers, not America or some other shit I don´t believe in just this: Him or me"

I looked at my sister and then at Loki, he looked back at me. There was something in his eyes is as if he was begging me to choose him in such an imperceptible way it could only be my imagination

"I can´t…" I said but I didn´t know who I was talking to anymore.

Rachel snorted

"You´re making pretty obvious sis, you lie for him, you kill for him, and you steal for him"

And my answer was the worst I could ever give to anyone

"Maybe he _is _the right side"

I saw her eyes wide and opening her mouth in surprise, she walked toward the door after saying

"All right then, I want you to know I´m taking Hayley with me and also; I know everything he has done, everything he is and there is nothing you can expect from him"

And then she was gone. I should have run after her, I should have chosen her, but I didn´t. What was wrong with me? I looked at Loki trying to find the answer, and he looked…relieved

"Hayley will be safer with Rachel" He said

I nodded, I knew he was right but still I felt like something was being tearing away from me

"I´ll get her back"

"I know" He said simply

Then a new concern appeared in my mind

"What she said about you, is it true?" I asked looking him in the eyes, he looked back at me for a while and for some reason he didn´t choose to lie this time

"Yes" He answered.


	26. The test

_**HAYLEY**_

Wherever we were, Rachel wouldn´t say. I knew what was going on and I suspected she didn´t understand just how different my mind worked from the other kids. I knew she was trying to get me away from my mother and Loki. But she had no right. Nelly had always taken care of me, even when everything pointed out that I was never going to see her again, she was my mother. And Loki could not be that bad, people said he was mean, but I didn´t think so. Maybe he was just lost and misunderstood, maybe if the right person came, he would learn to be a better person.

"How long will we stay here?" I asked Rachel. She looked at me and then she looked out the window of the cottage.

"As long as we must" She sentenced

"Is this Earth?" I asked her

"Yes, child, it is"

"I want to go back" I told her for the first time. It had been a week we were staying here, but I was tired of not knowing. I was tired of been deposit in one place and another, I wanted to feel like home. I wanted to be back with her

* * *

**_NELLY_**

How long had it been? Supposedly a week, but it felt like a month. I knew she was on Earth. It wasn´t much, but knowing I was in the same planet like her at least felt like something. I listened Loki opened the door and entering to his own chamber, everyone else supposedly though I was in the woods. That was the answer I gave a week ago, and now every time I said I would take a walk in the woods, was my secret code to see Loki. He frowned when he saw me, so serious and sat on the edge f his bed, and with a chest in my lap.

"A promise is a promise" I told him. He took a look at the chest and took it, when he opened it he discovered inside a blue, bright cube; the tesseract.

"Why now?" He asked

"Because right now you are the only one that can help me and you might be the wrong side, but is the side I chose from the minute I made a pact with you so I could get my daughter back. I died and you still kept your word. So, now I keeping mine and sticking with my part of the plan"

He sat beside me, leaving me between him and the chest. His green eyes peered at mine

"That deal propose you and I would never seen each other again"

"No, it proposed I would be on Earth, with Hayley safe and sound" I whispered

"That is not how I remember it" He said leaning toward me

"You want to get rid of me?" I asked with a smile leaning forward so our noses touch. He smirked at me

"What´s the catch?" He asked. It sounded funny when asked that, not exactly what you picture a Norse God saying.

"I´ll get my daughter, you get the tesseract"

"And you?" He asked

"What about me?"

"Do I get you?" His lips were so close to mine and the temptation was just too big. I wanted to kiss him passionately, make him lie on the bed, get on top of him and make love to him right there. Get me? I was already his. But I had to be careful, stick to the plan and not been too obvious. This was my only chance to prove he was a better person.

"I don´t do I?" I looked at him with sad eyes, he had taken my silence as a negative answer, he sighed "Now I cannot just take it. I just… can´t"

I sighed relieved and hugged him tightly

"Thank god" I whispered, he took my shoulders and separated me from hi, he was peering at me. He knew something was going on.

Natasha Romanov came out of the wardrobe with what seemed a walkie-talkie in her hand, somehow Tony had made them work in here.

"This was a test" Loki announced in a scathing voice

"I´m sorry, it was the only way to prove you had changed" I said desperately, hating that mix of disappointment and anger in his eyes

"You better thank her, Loki. Thanks to her you are completely clear. As in right know we are in the same side" Natasha said leaving the room with the chest in her hands

"Same side of what?" He thundered, Natasha turned before closing the door behind her and said

"A war is near; we better get clear who is with whom"

Once alone, the atmosphere cut be torn by hands, mortal, fragile hands. I looked at him, he was mad at me, and I feared this would be the only look he would dedicate me for the rest of my life

"Loki I"I started but he cut me off

"Get out" He hissed

"Please, if you would just let me-"

"I said GET OUT"

Part of me wanted to run, get the hell out. But another one told me I should stay. Confront me and fight to make my point I decided to listen to that reckless other part

"no" I said simply "You can´t reply-"

"I can´t? You used me and lied and set me into a trap that might had ruined me forever" With every word he said, he gave a step forward and I a step blackguards, until my back hit a wall "For some time I actually believed you were different"

"I am, this plan… I made it myself"

"Did you know?" He asked, the look of his eyes was that mad blood-thirsty look I saw in Washington

"Yes, this morning I had to prove you were different. That you were a better person" My heart was pounding. I wondered if my voice let know how scared I really was. As soon as I mentioned this last sentenced he hissed glaring at me. There, all my braveness was gone

"I will have you know, filthy mortal, that I am not a _person _but a God. And I am indeed a bad one, a very, very bad one" He was mad, insane and mad. If had had something to drink that day I would be peeing myself. No one had made me feel such trepidation, I had to regain control, and I was good at that, made him see he is not in charge.

"Too bad there is nothing you can do" I said glaring at him "You may be very, very mean. But _I am indeed _immortal "I said making a good impression of him, which made his face turn into a red tone I had never seen before; maybe gods had more palettes of red, he showed a demented smirk

"Maybe I will kill you over and over again, each dead more painful that the last one, until you beg me to stop and you´re gone for good"

"You will never see me beg" I said regaining control of my voice looking furiously at him, thank god I was wearing high heels. He put his mouth in my ear making step back, losing the only step forward I had made, and recalling those nights we had spend together he murmured

"I already have"

"Jeez, get a room" I heard a voice saying and we both stop paying attention in each other to see the source of the comment. Tony Stark was laying threshold beside him were Steve Rodger with a disturbed look and Fury his fingers in this eye and eye-patch as if saying _I can´t keep going on with this nonsense _


	27. Perfect

"I do not remember to have summoned you" Heimdal said when I walked in. He was giving me his back, but then again Heimdal didn´t seemed to need his eyes to _see_

"That´s because you didn't "I answered at him, he turned to face me; there was a pitch of mercy in his eyes, but just a pitch.

"And yet I know exactly why you are here"

"Of course you do" I mumbled what else I could desire than to know about Hayley, know where she was. So I could go and find my child.

"You are not the first to come, neither you are the first I deny an answer" I thought about his words. He wasn´t willing to tell me where my Hayley was, and I wasn´t the first to come

"Loki" I said simply. Heimdal nodded once

"He had become fond with the child, but the allfather has wise exigencies. There is a war coming and the girl will be safer on Earth"

"Not if Thanos decides to take a trip there" I admonished

"He has no reason to" Heimadal answered accurately "Everything he craves is here, he has not deal with her now and bringing her will only make her vulnerable"

"I just want to know is she´s okay" I murmured closing my eyes

"She is" He said simply, and I walked away

**_LOKI_**

I could feel her laughing at me, all of them. Liars, betrayals, waiting for the moment to make you see you can trust no one. I knew it, but I ignored my inner voice. She was not to be trusted. But I could not deny I hated the thought of Hayley being with that woman that calmed herself her mother. Her dropping red ledger and her neglect… that kid should not be with someone like her. I had never before cared about someone else like I did for that kid, I hated such feelings, but they were there, clenched.

I heard her as soon as she got in the hallway, trying to be cautious, failing abruptly. I did not wish to see her, or anyone. I smirked and faced her anyway

"It seems everyone is deciding to show off their esthesia" She said gingerly "I know you´ve asked Heimdal about Hayley. I did too; I just miss her so much"

I said nothing, peering at her not understanding her game, until finally she spoke

"I just don´t know how to say that I´m sorry. At first it felt like I was helping you and then-"

"Helping me" I hissed, she kept staring at me with those big blue eyes, begging in silence for forgiveness. One minute she was showing herself as an innocent, fragile woman, and in the other she glared at you with fury unwinding that silver tongue of hers.

"You wish to see me too" There it was, she understood those puppy eyes did not work. Now came the verbal confrontation

"Why on Earth would I want to see you?"

"Because you are standing in the balcony we used to meet" She pointed out. I felt like she had verbally slapped me, she was right. Could she understand what I wanted, even when it was not clear from me? No, that was not possible. Not for human

"I did it to help you, to make everyone see that you are different now. Because I really care about you I think I even…I-"

"You what?" I snapped her eyes found mine; she was back to the little child´s eyes. Whatever she was about to say, it seemed to be a hard thing for her

"I think I love you" She whispered and as soon as she said it she looked away. Was this another tactic? Definitely, but what would she get from this?

"You do not" I said But she looked back at me, her eyes showed a sparkle I had never seen before, was she being sincere?

"I know you don´t love me back. But that doesn´t change the way I feel about you" She said after a while, when I had already gave my back to her, and stared at the Asgardian landscape. And just before I could stop my mouth I said

"You are the first woman I have ever slept with, you know that?"

_**_HAYLEY_**

Was he for real? What was that supposed to mean? Was he a virgin or he had never slept with a _woman _before? I felt bewildered and shook my head trying to understand. But what could I ask him; _so does that mean you are gay? _ Definitely not the way to approach to Loki

"You never being with a woman before?" There, that sounded right, kind of. He took a deep breath and faced me; his green eyes looked at me with intensity

"I have, of course it´s just" He gave me a grimace "They always leave"

The minute he said that I noticed for a second a vulnerable, sore look. And for that second I had in sight that deep, deep down part you refer to where you know someone as evil as him keep his good side

"Or _I leave" _He rushed to add. But I had got the point

"And I wish I could be the last" I whispered approaching to him. I just was this desire of grab with my hand whatever it was separating the obvious passion and toss it away, and toss myself in his arms. I had changed as well, I could no longer be that cold, calculating woman I had once been with him. Maybe I should just runaway. I was about to turn but he grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me with fierce passion, I felt a tear running through my cheek. Definitely not the way I ever expected to feel about him

"Am I such a bad kisser?" He asked barely separating his mouth from mine

"No" I answered, my eyes still close "You are perfect"


End file.
